


Blue Christmas

by Amycat8733



Series: Counting Stars 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After more than two years, this is the first year that John and Cam get to spend the Christmas holiday together. Of course, things are never easy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little Christmas story, but John and Cam both said hell no!  
> It was also supposed to be out by Christmas, but RL intruded. So now it is my New Year's gift to all of you! Enjoy!  
> Many thanks to DorothyOz for her comments and edits, and to her muse for adding a few bits here and there.
> 
> AN: This is Christmas of 2007 (Season 4) and John and Cam have been together for slightly more than two years.  
> A short timeline:  
> 2004 – Same-sex marriage legalized.  
> 2005 – John and Cam discover their bond.  
> 2006 – DADT repealed for the US Armed Forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a little Christmas story, but John and Cam both said hell no!  
> It was also supposed to be out by Christmas, but RL intruded. So now it is my New Year's gift to all of you! Enjoy!  
> Many thanks to DorothyOz for her comments and edits, and to her muse for adding a few bits here and there.
> 
> AN: This is Christmas of 2007 (Season 4) and John and Cam have been together for slightly more than two years.  
> A short timeline:  
> 2004 – Same-sex marriage legalized.  
> 2004 – DADT repealed for the US Armed Forces.  
> 2005 – John and Cam discover their bond.

John sat down at the foot of his bed, tugged his boots off and set them aside. He glanced over at his closet. His bags were packed and he was looking forward to leaving tomorrow afternoon. Cam’s special present was wrapped and he hoped Cam liked it. The rest of the gifts had already been shipped or procured by Cam. He and Cam planned to spend the night at his place then catch a morning flight to McConnell Air Force Base in Kansas. Cam’s father, Frank was supposed to pick them up then they’d have two weeks with Clan Mitchell. He changed and crawled into bed, a smile on his face at the thought of seeing Cam again. Because they were in separate galaxies, he couldn’t sense much, but he could feel Cam’s love resonating through their soul bond. He fell asleep, comforted by feelings of love and warmth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam looked up as the Stargate shut down once again. Listening, he recognized the voices of SG-5. He had hoped it was the dial-in from Atlantis. Disappointed, he lowered his head and returned to his paperwork. He’d tried hovering in the Control Room a level below until Walter had politely ejected him. Lurking in the Gateroom itself was out of the question – too dangerous.

This would be the first year that he and John would get to spend Christmas together. They’d been planning it for months. Momma had even bought them a bigger bed. The rest of Clan Mitchell was eager to meet John. A lot of the family already had, but there were some that only made the trek to Kansas once or twice a year and they had all expressed their delight in meeting the newest member of the family.

A noise at the door drew his attention. He looked up to see General Landry standing just inside the conference room.

“Mitchell, I know you’re waiting on Colonel Sheppard, but your flight leaves at 0900. If you are not on it, I will have you sedated and delivered via parachute to your family’s home. When Atlantis dials in, you will be notified.”

Cam shut down his laptop and gathered his notes. “Yes, Sir.”

Landry stopped him as he went to pass by. “Look, I understand. I’ll admit I’m not Sheppard’s biggest fan, but he is an excellent officer. I’ve also noticed that he’s calmed down since the two of you got together. I promise we will call and let you know when Atlantis makes contact.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Cam said. “I appreciate that.”

Landry stepped aside and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Now get out of here, son.”

Cam nodded and headed for the parking lot to borrow a car. He was leaving his Mustang at the SGC because he didn’t trust the in long-term parking at the airport. Last time he’d left it at the airport, he’d come back to find it sporting a busted headlight, dented rear bumper, and two flat tires. After that, he’d vowed never again.

He’d packed bags for himself and John two days ago and had brought them with him so they could head straight for Peterson. They were flying on one of the transports headed for McConnell AFB in Wichita, Kansas. Well, he was. If John arrived before Christmas, Cam had no idea how he was going to get to Kansas. Momma had called and told him the local weatherman had predicted for snow to start falling later that night and that it would continue until Christmas morning.

Just in case John made it to Earth but couldn’t get to Kansas, Cam had stocked the fridge with enough food to keep his soul mate fed. He’d also recorded a video and left it for him in a bright red envelope in the center of their bed at the apartment.

The flight to McConnell was rough. His knees and hip were threatening a strike by the time the plane landed. The walk to the terminal helped. Sliding into the heated cab of his father’s crew cab pickup helped even more. They talked as they rode along Interstate 335. Cam asked about the local gossip and Frank asked about things from their missions that he could share.

The chatter helped chase away the blues, but Cam knew they’d be back. He knew John was alive, but the distance made sensing anything else difficult. The Ancients had tested the bond within the confines of one galaxy, not between galaxies. At a distance of a gazillion light years, they only sensed strong emotions from each other. Love, anger, and pain were the strongest. Cam suspected John picked up more than he did, but he’d never gotten the nerve to ask. John had indeed known the last time he’d gotten shot, but when John broke his leg three months ago, all Cam had felt was a corresponding ache in his own.

Momma met them inside the door with mugs of hot chocolate. Cam was glad they’d stopped for lunch as dinner was still two hours away. As some of his cousins were staying at the house, there was plenty of chatter at the table. Cam was grateful as it meant he didn’t have to talk much. He kept his mouth full of food and gave non-committal grunts or vague answers whenever anyone asked him a question, especially if it was about John. There would be time enough to burst everyone’s bubble later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy let Cam mope around for three days. On Christmas Eve, she had enough. She coerced his brother Cole and some of the gaggle of cousins to take him into town. One of the bars, O’Malley’s, was having a pool tournament that evening for any of the local guys that wanted to escape the house for a few hours and get away from their women.

Cam was not given a choice. Wendy shoved his coat into his hands and propelled him out the door with orders not to return before 2300. At that point, all Cam could do was shrug and do what she told him. He’d wind up doing it anyway and at least this way would be less embarrassing. He recalled one time Cole had fought with her over going somewhere she had politely tripped him, hogtied him, and sent him off anyway.

The place in his heart where the bond resided was chill with John's absence. When it wasn't his turn to shoot, he was lost in thought, wondering what had happened. He never noticed that the ice in his soul had started to thaw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke with a splitting headache and a horrible case of cotton mouth. The scents and sounds told him he was in the infirmary. The overhead lights were in daytime mode which meant they were way too bright for his sore head. He instinctively reached out and dimmed the lights to a tolerable level.

“Ah, Colonel, good of you to join us this afternoon.”

John moaned softly. Carson was way too cheerful for as crappy as he felt. Maybe if he stayed still Carson would think he'd done it subconsciously.

“Och, none of that lad. I know yer awake,” Carson said. “Now open those peepers of yours so I can make certain yer in there.”

Getting his eyes open proved to be easier said than done. His eyelids felt like someone had glued lead weights to them. After several attempts, he managed to dislodge the weights and blink them open.

“There you are. Nice to see you awake. You had some folks worried about you.”

John opened his mouth to ask what happened and started coughing. As soon as the spasm subsided, a wet spoon touched his bottom lip and tipped some ice chips into his mouth. He closed his eyes to savor the tiny slivers of heaven.

“Better?”

He nodded, not ready to speak yet. More ice chips slipped between his lips and he allowed those to melt as well before he felt up to talking. “What happened?”

Carson checked his vitals as he talked. “According to Rodney, one of Dr. Chambers’ assistants set up an overload in one of the power conduits. Fortunately, it was in a minor duct. Unfortunately, it ran right near your quarters. You have a mild concussion, broken left wrist, dislocated right knee and a long gash along your right thigh. You were quite lucky.”

“And don't forget to tell him how lucky he was that it took us two hours to realize he was missing because it also knocked the internal sensors offline then another four hours to dig him out.”

“There's no need as he heard you quite clearly, Rodney,” Carson said as he gave John more ice.

“Rodney, make sure you tell the unlucky minion thanks for my lovely Christmas present.”

Rodney snapped his fingers and John winced at the nearness. “That's why I came down here.” He turned and faced John. “We held the status reports hoping you'd wake up before Christmas.” He spun back to Carson. “Once Carson finishes rattling his chicken bones over you and decides you're going to live, we can send you to meet Mitchell.”

That news cheered John considerably until he realized that he didn't know how long he'd been in the infirmary. “Rodney, what day is it?”

“December 24th.”

John closed his eyes and tugged his blankets up. “Thanks for the thought, but you can go ahead and send the reports.”

“What? Why? Don't you want to spend Christmas with your boyfriend?” Rodney asked.

John opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows in order to look at Rodney and Carson, both of whom were wearing matching expressions of confusion. “I do and you know it. This was the first year we were going to be able to spend Christmas with his family.”

“So what’s the problem? It's not Christmas yet,” Rodney said stubbornly.

John spotted the moment when Carson got his point.

“Rodney, have you ever tried to catch a flight on Christmas Eve?” Carson asked.

“No. I stay far away from airports during major holidays.”

“Well, let me tell you, it's no fun,” John said. “The crowds are horrid and the planes are usually delayed due to weather, and that’s assuming they don’t get canceled. That's why I was supposed to be gone by now.”

“I’m going to see if any of your clothes are salvageable,” Rodney said as he checked his watch. “Carson, do what you need to do and have him ready in two hours.”

“Rodney,” John called.

“No,” Rodney shook his head. “I am not going to watch you mope around here because you missed Christmas with Mitchell. You need a vacation,” he turned and walked off then spun around and came back. “Besides, with that wrist and knee, you know Carson won’t let you fly and you’ll be bored in three days. You might as well be in Kansas making goo-goo eyes at Mitchell and getting fat on home-cooked meals.”

“I am not fat! Nor am I ever likely to get that way,” John replied in a huff. A muffled snicker had him shooting a glare at Carson.

“Well, you could stand to gain a few pounds, Colonel.”

John pointed a finger at his friend. “You tell me that constantly, but every time I’m in here for a physical you say I’m the correct weight for my height. So which is it?”

“You are the optimum weight for your height, but a few extra pounds wouldn’t hurt. It would give you some reserve to fall back on for those times you end up in my care,” Carson said. “I’m going to order you a meal, which you will eat or I will sedate you and keep you here until after New Year’s.”

“Sounds good. If it gets me out of here, I’m all for it.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Carson and Rodney had a plan, John’s protests fell on deaf ears. He was fed, poked, prodded, clothed, and hustled through Atlantis to the Gate. Elizabeth, Ronon, and Teyla were all on hand to wish him a safe journey and a happy holiday. Six Marines were also traveling to Earth for Christmas. One offered his arm to John to support him as the cane Carson had given him would be too dangerous on the SGC’s steep steel grate ramp. A second picked up his bag. The remaining four took up guard positions.

The trip through the Gate was smooth as ever, but it was still jarring to step from Atlantis’ stained glass Gateroom to Cheyenne Mountain’s gray metal. The passage through Midway usually eased the transition, but the station was under quarantine as Kavanagh and Bill Lee both had the flu.

General Landry waited at the foot of the ramp for John and his Marine nursemaids to descend. “Welcome, Colonel Sheppard.”

John started to turn loose of his helper to return the salute, but Landry waved him off.

“No need. I don’t want to get yelled at if you fall and get injured further.”

John nodded. “Thank you, Sir.”

Landry gestured towards the doors. “I’m sorry, but Carolyn has a wheelchair for you. She insisted.”

“Well, I’m not going to argue about the ride. I really don’t feel like walking through the corridors with this knee.”

Landry gently clapped John on the shoulder. “Smart man. By the time my daughter is finished with you, your transportation will be ready.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you manage to get me a flight to Kansas at this short notice?”

Landry smiled. “It pays to be a General. There are all sorts of benefits that come with these stars. One of them is a VH-1N Twin Huey with a modified fuel tank for longer trips.”

John recognized the designation. The VH models were used for VIP transport and were rumored to be very cushy. “Thank you, Sir.”

The medical check went smoothly. Lam reminded him to use his cane and to stay off his feet as much as possible.

A Marine Corporal escorted him upstairs. An Airman drove him to the helipad where a Lieutenant helped board the copter. The Air Force Captain lifted off and headed east with a minimum of fuss. John relaxed and stretched his leg out. He watched the scenery for a time, but exhaustion soon took over and he slept the rest of the trip.

 


	2. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my holiday after the holidays story. This was supposed to be a short story, but John and Cam had other ideas. It currently has five chapters.
> 
> Thanks to all of you that have visited and read, especially those of you who left kudos and/or comments.
> 
> Thanks also to DorothyOz for her beta skills. I appreciate everything.
> 
> Now, on to Christmas morning ...

Cam eased through the door and shut it carefully. It was almost midnight and Momma would most likely be in bed.

“Cameron, honey, that you?”

“Yeah, it's me, Momma,” Cam said as he hung up his jacket. There was an unfamiliar suitcase sitting against the wall with the initials MRM stamped on it in gold. Maybe cousin Margaret got new luggage, although it didn’t look her style as Margaret usually preferred roses the size of cabbages on everything.

Wendy stepped into the dim hallway and wrapped him up in a hug. “Did you have fun?”

Cam shrugged. “I guess. Hanging out with my brother while watching a bunch of guys get plastered is not really my thing.”

Wendy stepped back and smiled at her son. “Well, I know something that will cheer you up. Seems Santa brought you an early present.”

Cam stilled, his heart pounding in his chest. Was she telling him what he thought she was?

“He said to tell you that the wrapping is a bit battered, but it’s what’s inside that matters.” me s

A big smile split his face. Cam kissed his Momma on the cheek then sped up the stairs. He paused outside his room to catch his breath then opened the door. Sprawled in the middle of the bed was John. Cam walked in and shut the door, afraid to breathe too hard in case he was dreaming. John was lying on his back, his left arm propped on the pillow by his head.

A big smile appeared on Cam’s face at the sight of his sleeping lover. John was home for Christmas. He almost couldn’t believe it; he had already assumed that their plans were screwed. Without wasting a second, he quickly changed clothes before sliding beneath the covers to lay beside the other half of his soul.

Close up, he could make out the dark wrapped cast around John’s left wrist, the dark circles under his eyes and the bandages on his right arm as well as numerous bruises and small scrapes. He reached out with trembling fingers to stroke John’s cheek. He was here! Cam was so happy he wanted to announce it to the entire house. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon his full lips and caught a faint whiff of antiseptics which meant John had come here directly from the infirmary. That explained the delay. Knowing McKay and Beckett, they probably hustled John through the Stargate soon as he woke. He leaned back and was greeted by a pair of sleepy hazel eyes.

“You’re home.”

Cam nodded. “I’m home.”

John yawned and stretched. “Merry Christmas, Cam.”

“Merry Christmas, John. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Cam leaned over again and pressed his lips to John’s in a chaste kiss. John, however, was having none of that. His left arm looped around Cam’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss hot enough to melt snow.

“Mm, that’s better,” John licked his lips. “Now get over here and keep me warm.”

Cam flipped John a jaunty salute. “Yes, Sir, Colonel, Sir.” He gazed down at John and noted the signs of pain in the lines around his eyes. “When did you last take your meds?”

“Before I left Atlantis. Rodney packed a bag for me while Carson made sure I got something to eat then made me take my meds. They practically shoved me through the Gate. I was at the SGC long enough for Lam to give me my required check-up then they loaded me into a chopper and flew me straight here.”

Cam let out a soft whistle. “I’ll have to thank Jack after the holidays.”

John shook his head on the pillow. “It wasn’t Jack’s idea. It was Landry’s.”

“Huh,” Cam was surprised. He didn’t think Landry had that much romance in him. “Guess he doesn’t hate you after all.”

“Nope. Surprised me too.”

Cam got up and fetched a glass of water along with John’s meds. “Here.”

John sat up and accepted the pills from Cam and chased them down with a couple of swallows of water.

Cam set the glass on the nightstand. “Do you need anything else?”

“Just you.”

Cam went around to John’s right side and crawled in. John shifted over to give him room. Cam bumped his right knee and John let out a pained yelp. “How badly are you injured?”

“Broken wrist, dislocated right knee, a gash on my right thigh, and a collection of bruises along with a mild concussion,” John said.

John shifted to let Cam get settled then let out a puff of irritation and tossed back the covers on his side of the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Gotta go to the little pilot’s room.”

“Need a hand?”

John shook his head. “Just get comfy. I’ll be okay.”

Cam watched as he staggered across the floor. Part of him wanted to help John, but the other half knew he needed to do it on his own. He was about to get up and check on John when he limped back into the room they shared. Cam let John get settled in order to avoid causing him more pain. John snuggled in, his casted wrist resting on Cam’s chest, his legs arranged so the bad knee wouldn’t get bumped.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Tomorrow,” John murmured sleepily.

“Go to sleep, baby.” Cam stroked John’s hair. “You can tell me when you wake up.”

“Mmmm.”

Cam wrapped his mate in his arms and held him tight. John’s breathing leveled off into the soft breaths of sleep and Cam fell asleep to the music of his soft snores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy was up shortly after dawn to finish the baking. Frank was up as well to take care of the morning chores. He rousted out some of the Mitchell cousins to help.

With so much help, Frank was done in no time, and he and his helpers came in, stamping their feet to shake off the snow. “When’s breakfast?”

Wendy leaned back and accepted a kiss from him. “In a bit. You’ve got time to get cleaned up first.”

“Should I wake Cameron?”

Wendy shook her head. “No, let him and John sleep.”

“John’s here?” Frank asked. “When did he get here? I didn’t see any tracks outside.”

“A polite young Captain flew him in last night. He arrived after you took your pills and went to bed.”

“Did he say why he was delayed?”

Wendy shook her head as she returned her attention to her cooking. “No, but he’s a bit beat up. He’s got a broken wrist and he’s limping. He said he slept most of the trip, but that he’d only been out of the infirmary since mid-afternoon. I fed him a slice of pie, but he looked pretty wiped so I sent him to bed.”

Frank nodded. “Sleep’s the best thing for him.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam woke warm and comfortable. Sunlight slanted across the bed and John was draped across him. Cam eased from beneath him and shifted his pillow to take his place supporting John. He padded downstairs and dodged a few of the cousins to grab a glass of juice and some bacon.

Wendy came in as he was finishing a strip of bacon.

“How did you sleep, honey?”

Cam gave her a smile. “I slept great.”

“How's John?”

“Still asleep. He woke when I came in.” Cam finished his juice and set the glass in the sink. “I'm gonna give him a few more minutes; then wake him up so we can get a shower before the mob arrives.”

Wendy poured another glass of orange juice. “Here, take him this. He'll appreciate it.”

Cam kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks, Momma.”

Cam climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. He set the glass down and perched on the edge of the bed. He reached out and stroked his fingers along John's cheek, the skin soft and warm. Cam frowned – John felt a bit too warm. He leaned over and pressed his lips to John's forehead. Definitely hot. He knew a low-grade fever was not uncommon in these situations.

“Mm, Cam?”

“Good morning, baby. How do you feel?”

“Sore, sticky, and a bit cold.”

“Well, the first two are easy to take care of. The third is because you’re running a low-grade fever.” Cam rummaged in his first aid kit and pulled out a packet of Tylenol. “Here, take these. You’re already taking an antibiotic so if we keep the fever down you’ll feel better in no time.” He handed John the glass of juice after he took the Tylenol then shook out his daytime painkiller and an antibiotic. “Hurry and take those. We still have time for a hot shower and breakfast before the rest of the family shows up.”

John swallowed the pills then shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

Cam looked around the room. “Did you bring a bag? I brought some of your stuff from our place if you didn’t.”

“Downstairs by the coat closet.”

“Are you sure? Only bag I saw down there was a black hard case with the initials MRM on it.”

“I told you last night, remember?” John ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s because it’s Rodney’s. I had everything packed and ready to go. Sometime after I went to bed the night before I was due to leave, there was an explosion in one of the minor power junctions near my quarters. It caused a lot of damage to my quarters. They didn’t realize I was in there for two hours then it took another four to dig me out. My duffle got trashed. Rodney was able to salvage some things from it, but a lot of the clothes were lost causes. He packed it in his suitcase because it has wheels and would be easier for me to handle with a bum knee.”

“That was nice of him,” Cam said. “You stay here and I’ll go get it. I don’t want you in the shower by yourself.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cam fetched the bag and was soon in the shower with John. John reached for the liquid soap and a bath pouf, but Cam smacked his hand back.

“Let me take care of you.”

John nodded, too sore to argue.

Cam squirted soap on the pouf and lathered it up then started scrubbing John. He began with his chest and arms then moved to his legs and feet. He planted John under the pounding spray to let the water massage some of the soreness out of his muscles while he scrubbed himself and washed his hair. He rinsed the soap from his skin then picked the shampoo up again and poured a small amount into his hand. He moved forward and reached up to work the shampoo into John’s hair. John moaned with pleasure. He’d saved his hair for last on purpose. Cam massaged John’s scalp as he washed his hair and soon John was leaning against him limp and loose-limbed. Cam maneuvered them under the spray so he could rinse the suds from John's hair.

“Oh, god, I’ve missed that,” John said.

“If you weren’t injured, I’d take you back to our bedroom and remind you of a few things I’ve missed.”

“If I weren’t injured, I’d totally let you.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty minutes later, they were both dry, dressed, and John’s leg had been rebandaged. They headed downstairs to enjoy a hearty breakfast. John ate like he was starving, which Cam realized he probably was. He’d spent three days in the infirmary then slept the flight here and went to bed after arriving with only a piece of pie in his stomach.

Watching John cross the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, Cam noticed how sexy BDU’s were. John had said that most of his clothes were a lost cause due to the explosion, so McKay must have raided the Quartermaster’s domain for the pants and the long-sleeved shirts. Plus the sweater John was wearing had never looked better. It was one of Cam’s that his cousin Julie had knitted for him just after he'd joined the Air Force. He’d put on muscle while he was in training and the sweater had gotten uncomfortably tight. Next year she made him a bigger one like the first except in a different color. The original sweater was green while the second was blue. They both had small, tasteful white snowflakes scattered across them.

John had just regained his seat when Julie burst into the kitchen.

“Oh, Cameron, it’s so good to see you!”

“Hi, Julie.” Cam rose and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Cam gestured towards John. “And this is my …”

“Your better half, John Sheppard,” Julie finished for him. “He’s very handsome. Aunt Wendy didn’t tell me he was so good-looking.”

John blushed at the complement and rose to exchange a quick hug with Julie.

John picked up his glass and had a mouthful of juice when Julie asked Cam a question with perfect timing.

“So when are you two getting married?”

John sprayed orange juice across half of the kitchen. Cam got him a glass of water as he started coughing after some of the juice went down the wrong way.

“Juliette Ann Cummings.”

Cam looked up from rubbing soothing circles on John’s back to see Wendy standing in the doorway, one hand on her hips, the other holding a string of garlic bulbs.

Wendy motioned towards a now wheezing John. “You owe John an apology. You know better than to pull stunts like that.”

Julie bowed her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry John. I shouldn’t have asked that question while you were drinking.”

John caught his breath and waved her off. “’S alright and we have no idea.”

Her eyes grew wide. “The military repealed DADT, right?”

“Yeah,” John told her, “but same-sex marriage isn’t legal yet for active duty military couples while both are serving. If one of us retired though, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Oh,” Julie said, “it’s one of those laws that makes the old joke about military intelligence being the world’s biggest oxymoron seem like reality.”

“Yep, and John means too much to me to settle for a civil union. We’ve discussed it and we both want the honor of calling the other husband instead of settling for partner.”

Julie nodded. “I can see that. I hope it happens soon.”

“It’ll happen when it happens,” John said with a shrug.

Cam thought of the gift he’d had made for John and hoped he’d like it. He had a friend who worked in the Air Force's salvage yard who had been quite willing to find the pieces of a particular plane for Cam. Fortunately, George had gotten to the wreck the week before it was due to be melted down. A few pounds of good coffee to Sergeant Siler had rented his expertise for metal work. Getting the size right had been the easy part. On one of his leaves, he and John had cleared his storage locker and one of the things they’d found was John’s keepsake box which contained, among other things, his college ring. It hadn’t taken much for Cam to get John to try it on and he was ecstatic when it still fit properly. Of the remainder, some things they’d donated while the rest was now in their shared place. Cam had moved to a three bedroom apartment in order to give them space and privacy.

They finished breakfast and left the kitchen. Wendy accompanied them after stating that the few dirty dishes could wait a bit. The rest of the clan was gathered in the large family room. Wendy chased a gaggle of kids from the love seat so John could sit down and prop his leg up. She’d seen John come downstairs carrying a cane and guessed that he’d messed his knee up in some way. Cam took the rest of the sofa, one arm draped around John’s shoulders.

Cole knelt in front of the tree and started passing out presents. There were quite a few for Cam and even some for John although most of the gifts went to the kids. John ended up with a big bucket of his favorite golf balls, a new skateboard, a pair of hand knitted scarves, and a set of flat knives suitable for throwing or concealing. John examined the blades, hefted each of them to test balance then put them away.

Finally, the space under the tree was empty. Cole crawled beneath it and checked to make sure no small gifts had gone overlooked. He was backing out when a flash of bright blue caught his eye. He reached beneath the tree stand and pulled out a small square box then looked at the tag. “Cam, this has your name on it.”

Cam took the box but didn’t open it. He stood and turned then sank down to one knee in front of John. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m doing this now, but I wanted as much of our family present as possible.” He popped the lid off the box and held it out to John. “John Sheppard, will you marry me?”

John peered into the box and a smile lit his face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of regret. “I’d love to, but …”

Cam realized what the problem was before John could finish his statement. “John, will you marry me as soon as the assholes in Washington legalize it?”

John gave him his warmest smile, the one that lit his whole face up like the sun had taken up residence beneath his skin. “Yes, Cameron Mitchell, I will marry you.”

The entire room erupted in cheers as Cam removed the ring from the box and slid it onto John’s finger then reached up and kissed him deeply.

Lunch was served while everyone oohed and aahed over the gifts. Cam fixed a plate for John and himself so John wouldn’t have to brave the crush in the kitchen. He laid the platter on John’s lap then settled beside him. They cleared the dish as they chatted about recent occurrences with their teams then settled in to watch the Christmas Day football games.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was overwhelmed. This was turning out to be the best Christmas he’d had since his mother died. She’d have gotten along famously with the Mitchells. If she were here, she’d be in the kitchen trading embarrassing stories from his childhood with Wendy and some of Cam’s aunts. To distract himself from wishing for something that couldn’t happen, John pulled off the ring to examine it.

It was lightweight with a dull blue-black finish. He thought it was titanium, but it was too light. He rolled it over in his fingers and felt a familiar texture that he hadn’t encountered much in recent years – the surface of a particle scored aircraft skin. Peering closely at it, he found minute scratches in the black coating that showed off the silvery interior. He thought about Cam’s romantic streak and several things clicked.

“This is from your 302 isn’t it?”

Cam smiled. “Yep. It brought us together, so I figured it would be perfect to keep us together.”

“Silly, the bond does that.”

Cam nodded. “True, but no one can see that. This they can.”

Mention of visible symbols jogged John’s memory and he squirmed from the chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be back in a moment. I need to take my pills.”

Cam started to rise. “I’ll get them for you.”

John waved him back down. “Nah, I’ll get them. I need to move anyway.”

Cam relaxed back onto the sofa as John picked his way across the paper strewn floor.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the stairs. He hobbled up to their room and took his pills and grabbed Cam’s gift. He also took the opportunity to clean up and use the bathroom before he headed back down.

Near the foot of the stairs, John heard one of Cam’s aunts yelling at some of the younger kids to not run in the house. He’d just stepped off the stairs when three young boys barreled around the corner and straight into him. John let out a yell when his bad leg hit the floor as all four went down in a tangle of limbs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam was waiting for John to return and wondering what his partner was up to. He’d gotten feelings of anxiety, relief, and hopefulness from him since he’d hobbled upstairs. He sensed him returning, the slight Doppler shift they felt whenever they were moving in the other’s near vicinity giving him John’s location.

Cam heard Aunt Doris yell at some of the kids to quit running in the house but tuned it out until a mighty thud shook the house accompanied by a masculine shout that he recognized. He was on his feet and headed for the entryway before he realized he’d moved. John was sprawled partially on his right side with Jacob, Rob, and Tom atop him. The boys were squirming to get up and before Cam could reach them to lend a hand, Jacob lurched out from under Rob and Tom. This caused Rob to land squarely on John’s bad knee while Tom ended up sitting on John’s chest. Cam grabbed Rob as Cole plucked Tom off of John. Cam shoved Rob towards his father so he could focus on John.

Cam’s heart was in his throat. John’s eyes were closed and he was so still. His hand shook as he reached out to check for a pulse and his shoulders slumped in relief when he found one. Cam let his hands wander as he checked for broken bones. John twitched when Cam palpated his chest and he guessed that his mate would have some lovely bruises. He ran his fingers through John’s thick hair and pulled his hand back with a frown when he encountered blood.

“Can I help?”

Cam glanced up. His cousin Maggie was at his side. Cam remembered that she had graduated nursing school.

“You work in a trauma center, don’t you?”

Maggie nodded.

“Good.” Cam returned his attention to John. “We need to clean this wound and see how bad it is.”

Maggie knelt and leaned in with a damp towel one of their kin passed her. She carefully parted John’s hair and gently cleaned the area then probed the area with knowledgeable fingers. “I’m not finding any obvious breaks, but he is going to have a knot.” She placed a thick gauze pad over the seeping wound then proceeded to wind a long strip of gauze around John’s head to secure it.

While Maggie checked John’s head, Cam continued down his legs. The left leg was fine, but John’s right knee was hot.

“Mags, check this for me.”

Cam scooted aside so Maggie could check John’s knee.

“It’s dislocated again, at least I presume that’s why he’s wearing a knee brace since he’s still active duty,” Maggie said.

“Yeah, it occurred four days ago along with a gash on his thigh and a mild concussion.”

At mention of the concussion, Maggie rechecked John’s head. “I located an older area of swelling, but it’s nowhere near the new injury so I think we’re safe on that point.” She pulled his eyelids up and checked John’s pupils with a flashlight. “His pupils are reacting evenly.”

“That’s good.”

Maggie smiled. “Yep.”

“Son, what can we help you with?” Frank asked.

Cam looked down at John then up at his Dad. “I need to get him back to bed. He’s not going to be very happy when he wakes up and it’s best if he’s somewhere quiet and private.”

Cole stepped up and laid a firm hand on Cam’s shoulder. “I’ve got your back, bro.”

Frank and Wendy cleared the rest of the family away. The three boys, Jacob, Rob, and Tom stood off to the side wearing matching expressions of remorse, but Cam had no sympathy for them. They knew better and had been told to stop moments before they bulldozed John down.

Cam took John’s shoulders while Cole lifted his legs and they maneuvered the unconscious pilot up the stairs to their room. Cam saw Maggie bend over and pick something up, but he couldn’t see what as they turned a corner on the stairs. Cole helped him settle John on the bed; then he left his brother alone for a few minutes so he could calm down. Maggie came in with an ice bag and several towels.

Cam stripped John’s jeans off and re-dressed him in a pair of cut-off sweats. Maggie removed the knee brace and placed one towel beneath his leg and another over it then placed the cold pack on John’s knee.

“Once the swelling is down again, I’ll pop his knee back into place,” Maggie said.

“Thanks.”

Maggie turned to leave, but remembering something, she stopped and reached into her pocket. “I found this on the floor near where John landed. There’s no name on it, so you can ask him later. We’ll give it about an hour then we’ll take care of that knee.”

Cam turned the small box over in his hands. It was wrapped in a simple blue paper and tied with a silver ribbon. As Maggie had said, there was no name on it, but Cam had a feeling that it didn’t need one. The gifts John had gotten for everyone else had been shipped weeks ago or brought by Cam himself. There was only one reason he could discern that John would have a small box in his luggage. His fingers itched to open the box, but he decided to wait and let John give it to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John opened his eyes and regretted it as light stabbed into his brain. He moaned and tried to curl into a fetal position in an attempt to escape the light. He heard Cam’s clothing rustle as he moved to dim the lights.

“That better?”

John lowered his arms and blinked. The room was dimmer, but his head still hurt. “Not really. How long?”

“Couple of hours.” Cam leaned in with a damp cloth and wiped his face.

“Thanks,” John whispered. “What happened?”

“You got run over by the Jacob, Tom, and Rob Express,” Cam said with a chuckle.

“I presume it’s been derailed?”

Cam nodded. “Dad sent them out to shovel the driveway.”

John grimaced at the thought. As was typical of most farmhouses, the Mitchell’s had a very long driveway. “Well, that will work off some energy.”

“Yeah, they’ll be lucky if they can lift their arms to eat later.”

John heard a rattle and turned to see Cam shaking out his pills. “Here, you need to take these. You’re due.”

John lurched upright and accepted the pills then a glass of water from Cam. Cam took the opportunity to shove a few pillows behind John’s back to brace him. John drained the glass and handed it back to Cam then leaned his head back and closed his eyes while he waited on the meds to kick in.

“You scared them.”

John cracked one eye open and stared at his partner. “Hmmm?”

“The fall knocked you unconscious. The boys didn’t think anything of it until Cole and I carried you up here. They thought you were playing around.”

“Well, they know better now.”

“Oh yeah,” Cam said. “The sight of the blood may have helped.”

“Blood?” John jerked his head up and regretted it as it aggravated his headache.

“Yeah, you hit your head when you fell. You have a nice gash and a new knot to add to your list of injuries. The fall also re-injured your knee. Maggie and I popped it back in place once we got the swelling down.”

“Great, Lam and Carson are going to gang up on me,” John said morosely as he threw his right arm across his eyes.

“Why?” Cam’s drawl was strong.

“Carson told me if I re-injured it anytime soon that I’d need surgery to remove some of the scar tissue.”

John felt the bed shift as Cam sat beside him. “Hey, don’t borrow trouble. You find enough on your own. You might get lucky and it will heal fine.”

John smiled up at Cam’s twinkling blue eyes. “Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel better.”

“You’re welcome,” Cam said as he returned the grin.

Head still aching, John closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillows once more as their conversation wound down.

“Got a question for you.”

“What?” John pried his eyes open again with a hint of annoyance to find Cam holding a blue and silver wrapped box.

“Maggie found this on the floor near where you fell and thought it might be yours.”

John sat up and took the box with trembling fingers. Since Cam had already popped the question, he knew he really had no reason to worry. “Um, I know this is kinda redundant, but I planned to ask you to marry me today. Since you already beat me to it, I know I don’t have to ask, but will you wear my ring as a symbol of our love and commitment?” He was pleased to note that his fingers were only shaking slightly as he handed Cam the box.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam accepted the box with a little thrill. John had been planning to make the first move. That alone made him happy as John was usually so reticent and shy when it came to making advances. He gently tugged on the ribbon to untie it and laid it to the side then slid his finger under one of the carefully folded flaps to remove the paper, which he also set aside. The box was a pale silver gray, but it wasn’t paper. He looked up at John and shot him a questioning glance.

“The box is made from the seed of the _latria_ tree. The inhabitants of Paradys swear that the tree will only grow on ground blessed by the Ancients. The seeds are huge and every year they harvest a portion of the seeds. The inner meat is similar to coconut while the hull is more of a wood, like a pecan shell.”

“It’s beautiful,” Cam said as he tried to open it.

John let out a soft chuckle, evidently finding Cam’s search for the seam amusing.

“The wood was treated to be responsive to the gene. Place your hand on it and think ‘open’.”

Cam followed John’s instructions and was amazed when a seam appeared. “If it works with the ATA gene then how do they trade them?”

“They don’t treat the ones they trade. Their populace has the gene, but it’s so low level that it’s only good for minor stuff.”

Cam pried the lid of the box back and looked inside. Nestled in a bed of gray silk was a thick band. At first glance he thought it was made of aged bronze until he peered at it closer. He plucked it from its nest and held it up to the light. The band was mostly a bluish-green with hints of copper and gold and it was done in a familiar geometric design. He turned to John, his jaw working soundlessly. “John, it’s … this is gorgeous. I love it and would be glad to wear it.” Cam slipped it on and the ring twitched and contracted to fit his finger. “Did the ring …?”

“It’s made of the same material as Atlantis. The city herself helped me make it.”

Cam eyed his fiancé suspiciously. “The city … helped you make my ring?”

John ducked his head. “I know it sounds far-fetched, but it’s true. Atlantis talks to me. At first, I only got impressions of danger or happiness, but since we got more power, I get words and images.”

Cam reached out and clasped John’s hand so that their rings met. “I’m not going to say anything. I see it as a sign that Atlantis likes me.” He glanced down at their joined hands and did a double-take. “Um, John, is this supposed to happen?”

“Nooo, but I’m not surprised,” John said. “We’ve yet to figure out what Atlantis is made out of. We do know that the city repairs itself unless the damage is significant.”

They watched as the metal of Cam’s Atlantis made ring infiltrated John’s ring. They didn’t even think of pulling their hands apart in an attempt to stop the process. When the amalgamation was complete, both rings shared the metal of the other, Lantean blue-green intertwined seamlessly with the blue-black of the 302’s trinium alloy skin.

With their new matching rings finished, Cam couldn’t help himself and kissed John soundly. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless and smiling.

John’s stomach growled, alerting them that its owner needed to be fed.

Cam laughed softly. “Do you feel like dinner?”

“Yeah, I could eat,” John smirked.

Cam stood and gave John a hand up. “How’s the knee feel?”

“Hurts like a son of a bitch, but I’ll manage.”

They stopped at the bathroom so John could take care of business then made their way down the staircase. Cam felt John’s frame trembling from the pain, but there was nothing he could do. John had stronger painkillers, but they would knock him out and he knew John did not want to spend Christmas drooling into his pillow.

Wendy met them at the bottom of the stairs. “How are you feeling, John?”

“I’m okay.”

Wendy smiled as she looked him over. “You will be.”

It wasn’t quite dinner time yet so Cam assisted John into the den and back onto the love seat where they’d been enthroned earlier. Everyone came over to check on John and to wish him and Cam happiness in the future. Cam’s parents were the only ones that knew about their soul bond and none of them felt like explaining it to the rest of the family. Their rings were a source of fascination and several family members asked where they had gotten them. They smiled and told them that the rings were custom made for them by someone they worked with. The first time John said that to one of the cousins, Cam almost choked.

Cam waited until the cousin in question, Mary, walked off before he asked John about it. “What the hell?”

John arched and peered up at him. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but …”

John shook his head. “Nope, no buts. I told the truth.”

“I know. It’s just …”

Dinner time arrived and Cam fixed their plates then carried them into the den. John had blanched when Cam had suggested they eat in the dining room. From the emotions he was receiving through the bond, John was in need of some space. Cam never thought about it, but he’d had more than one friend comment that the entire clan could be a bit much to someone who wasn’t used to having that many people around. The relief he got from John when he set the platter of food in his lap was worth it.

They ate dinner then joined in the story telling of Christmases long ago. John told a few stories from his childhood and he and Cam both shared some of the unusual ways they’d celebrated over the years while stationed in various countries.

It was late when they went to bed. John took his heavier painkiller and was out like a light. Cam found that he couldn’t sleep so he booted up his laptop and decided to check his email. Two dozen emails later, he opened one from Jack. He almost woke John to read it to him, but stopped. A much better idea presented itself. He opened a new window and set his devious plan into motion.

 


	3. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! I love all of you!
> 
> Thanks to DorothyOz for her beta and input. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains graphic images of illness! You have been warned.

John cursed as he struggled out of Cam’s car. His knee still hurt and trying to get out of the low-slung sports car was torture. Cam came around and helped him out of the car then grabbed the luggage from the trunk. After Christmas, they’d hit the sales and bought John a new suitcase similar to Rodney’s, but bigger and blue. Rodney’s was strapped to John’s so they only had to tow one suitcase. Cam had been very solicitous and had taken care of all the packing.

Five minutes after they hit the SGC’s top floor, an Airman delivered a message to John that he’d been dreading. It was a summons to report to the infirmary. John was limping badly by the time they reached Lam’s domain, but he couldn’t help it. An orderly met him at the doors with a set of scrubs in hand. John sighed, snatched the scrubs and headed towards the exam area the orderly directed him to.

Carolyn Lam entered just as he eased himself up on the edge of the exam table.

“How are you doing?”

“Alright.”

Lam stared at him. “No “I’m fine”? Did the world end while I wasn’t looking?”

John shook his head. “Nope. Cam promised me a special treat if I didn’t try to downplay how I felt.”

Lam arched an eyebrow but refrained from any more comments. “So what hurts and how much?”

“I’ve got a bit of a headache and my knee feels like someone shoved a hot rock into it.”

“Hmmm, that knee should be almost healed if you actually followed directions.”

John bristled. “I did follow directions. It’s not my fault that I got run over by three of Cam’s nephews.” She motioned for the whole story so he told her the entire event.

“Well, you were doing what you were supposed to. Lie back and let me check you over.”

John leaned back and got as comfortable as he could on the thinly padded hard table. Lam started with his head and found a tender spot left over from the fall. She worked her way down his neck, chest, and arms. What she was doing felt good in a weird way and John was on the edge of sleep by the time she got to his right leg. When she palpated the almost healed gash, he twitched but that was all. Lam shoved his pant leg up and accidentally brushed his knee with her lab coat. John jerked away from her and rolled off the table. His leg gave out when his foot hit the floor and John barely managed to grab the bed in order to stay upright.

“Colonel?”

John drew in a deep breath to still his racing heart while he clamped down on the pain. “Sorry. I told you it hurt.”

“With that severe of a reaction, I’m going to pass on the remainder of the physical exam and take you straight to the MRI.”

At that moment, Cam poked his head in. “John, everything alright?”

John waved him off. “I’m fine. Doc startled me, that’s all.”

Cam came over and planted a quick kiss on John’s lips then headed back to the waiting area.

Lam opened the curtain and motioned for an orderly with a gurney. They transferred John and wheeled him off to the MRI.

John closed his eyes and ran through a few calming exercises he’d learned from Teyla. He had a hunch what the results were going to be and he didn’t want to alarm Cam too soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam made a quick trip to the room he and John shared after Carolyn took John for an MRI. The sergeant in charge of Housekeeping had made the suggestion to him after their relationship became more well-known. Cam had accepted knowing John wouldn’t mind as he stayed with Cam anyway. He returned with both of their dress uniforms in hand. He hung them up to air and so he could check the medals.

He grew restless and started pacing. He’d just finished his tenth lap when Carolyn came in.

“Doc?”

Carolyn sat down and motioned for Cam to do the same. “I’ve already told Colonel Sheppard the results of the MRI, but he wanted me to inform you before I go forward. The second fall damaged the knee and its surrounding tissues. He needs surgery as soon as possible.”

“Dammit!”

“Mitchell?”

Cam sighed and sagged back in the chair. “He was afraid that’s what you were going to tell him.”

“He told me.”

“This sucks. I’ve done all this planning and now I’ll have to do it over.”

“What planning?”

Cam looked Carolyn in the eye. “His team and a few others from Atlantis are supposed to arrive in three hours so we can get married.”

Carolyn nodded as the pieces fell into place. “That explains why Daniel's in a suit and why General O’Neill is in uniform rather than BDU. O’Neill never wears his uniform.”

Cam grinned. “Teal’c was going to wear his armor, but he got called away to Dakara.” He sobered and asked the most important question. “What kind of time frame are we looking at?”

Carolyn laid it all out for him. The surgery would take a couple of hours then he’d be in recovery for several more and she had planned to keep John in the infirmary for at least 48 hours for observation.

“Go ahead and do the surgery, but I need to talk to him first.”

Carolyn agreed and Cam made a beeline for John while she prepped for the surgery.

Cam found John back in the exam area, pretending to be asleep. He could tell because John was too tense. “Hey, baby.”

John opened his eyes and shifted so he could look at Cam. The despair he saw there was enough to tell him how John was feeling without consulting their bond.

“I told you.”

Cam nodded. “You did, and I’m sorry. I told Lam to go ahead and do the surgery. She’s getting things ready right now.”

Confusion was plain on John’s face as his brow furrowed. “I’m sorry. I know you’ve had something planned that you wanted to surprise me with.”

“I do, and it’ll still be a surprise. You’ll just have to wait three more days to find out what it is.”

Carolyn entered and placed the IV in John’s arm herself then injected the sedative. “I’ll be back once that takes effect.”

John reached out and grabbed Cam’s hand after Carolyn left. “Do me a favor?”

Cam brushed his hair back. “Anything, baby.”

“Keep the visitors to a minimum for the first twenty-four hours.”

 _How the heck does he know?_ “What makes you think anyone but me would be visiting?”

“I saw you come in with both sets of dress blues, and you grew real anxious to distract me every time I mentioned checking my email. I don’t want to know what you have planned, but I don’t want to deal with a lot of visitors.”

Cam smiled at John as he squeezed his hand. “I’ll take care of it.” He watched as John struggled to stay awake. “Quit fighting the drugs. The sooner you relax and let the drugs do their thing, the sooner this is over.”

John’s eyelids struggled open one more time. “’kay. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Cam leaned over to kiss him lightly then backed up and sat down on a nearby stool.

Carolyn breezed in a few minutes later, pleased to see John peacefully asleep. “I expected him to still be resisting the sedation. How’d you manage this trick?”

“I got him to relax,” Cam told her. “He did have a request though. He does not want a steady stream of visitors for the first twenty-four hours and I have no idea why. It’s not something that has come up in conversation.”

Carolyn opened John’s chart on her data pad and checked the notes. “Hmmm, it seems like he has a bad reaction to anesthesia. It leaves him with a headache and makes him nauseous for most of the first day. Carson noted that if anti-emetics were administered before the anesthesia wore off that it reduced or eliminated the nausea, which in turn reduced the headache. Colonel Sheppard also has a notarized Health Care Directive in his permanent file stating that anti-emetics are to be administered immediately following any surgical procedure.” She stabbed at the tablet and made a few notes. “There. I made a note of it in his chart for the drugs to be administered after surgery, just in case.”

Something about that struck Cam oddly. “Aren’t you performing the surgery?”

Carolyn shook her head. “Dr. Coffman will be. He’s our resident orthopedic specialist. I’ll be observing, but that’s it.”

A worm of worry wiggled in Cam’s gut. He had a bad feeling, but it wasn’t definite. One of the orderlies entered along with a tall, blond haired doctor that Cam assumed was Coffman. Coffman glanced at Cam then dismissed him as unimportant with a sniff. Cam had to resist the urge to wipe the floor with the guy’s face. John’s future was riding on this guy’s skill and he didn’t want to jeopardize it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While John was in surgery, Cam alerted the mess hall and the attendees scattered throughout the mountain of the change in dates. Jack and Daniel immediately changed into their BDU. He made sure he was in the Gate room when the Atlantis contingent arrived.

Cam did not know John’s team well as he had not been able to spend much time on Atlantis, but he knew them well enough to recognize when they sensed there was a problem. Even Sam picked up that something was wrong. Predictably, it was McKay who voiced what they were all thinking.

“What did you do to Sheppard?”

Cam was taken aback at the venom in the Canadian’s tone. He held his hands up defensively. “I didn’t do anything to him except take care of him.”

“Well something is certainly wrong since he’s not here with you,” Rodney spat out as he crossed his arms and stuck his chin out belligerently.

“Rodney.” Sam laid a restraining hand on his arm. “I’m certain Cameron will be glad to explain everything once we give him a chance.”

Cam nodded at Sam. “Let’s go upstairs where we can talk in private.” He led them to the upstairs conference room. Rodney walked in with a full cup of coffee, having detoured to the nearest coffee station. Ronon and Teyla took seats along the wall where they could watch the door. Carson grabbed a bottle of water. Once everyone was settled, he explained what had occurred during their holiday.

“See, I was right. You did break him!”

“No, McKay, I didn’t,” Cam said with a hint of exasperation. “Like I told you, it was an accident.”

“Colonel, do you know who is performin’ the surgery on our Colonel?” Carson asked.

Cam cocked his head in thought. “I believe Carolyn said it was Coffman.”

Carson nodded. “He’s a good orthopedic surgeon. He’ll have our lad back on his feet soon.”

Cam peered at the Scot and felt there was something he wasn’t telling them. “What else?”

Carson peered down at the table. “Well, he’s also more than a mite arrogant and has been censured in the past for not following instructions from patient’s primary physicians.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respectful of their friend’s wish and to, hopefully, preserve the surprise, John’s team stayed away from the infirmary except for their check-ups. Cam tried to pace a hole in the floor, but the concrete and steel stubbornly rejected his efforts. He was present when John was wheeled out of the operating room and into recovery. Cam stayed back while the nurses got John settled. He noticed that one checked the flow on the IV, but she never injected anything into the line.

Carolyn walked over with Coffman at her side as he explained what he had done. Cam tuned them out, the medical lingo meant very little to him. Coffman finished preening and left. Cam waited until he left the infirmary before releasing the fist he’d involuntarily clenched at the sight of the surgeon. He had no idea why he was having such a bad reaction to the guy, so he resolved to keep his distance.

Carolyn waved him over and explained in plain English what the procedure had entailed. Cam recognized a lot of her descriptions from his own recovery after a crash in Antarctica. He tugged a rolling stool over and settled at John’s side.

“Normally, visitors are not allowed in Recovery, but I’m making an exception for you. If something is off with Colonel Sheppard, you’ll most likely notice before the monitors. He’ll be out for another three or four hours, so why don’t you take a nap?”

A nap sounded good to Cam so he stretched out on the next bed over. Their bond thankfully didn’t allow for crossover effects from drugs like it did with illnesses. The first time he had the flu after he and John had bonded, he’d received a video of a lengthy tirade from McKay about taking better care of himself because John had been miserable from his illness. Apparently a miserably sick John made a mama Kodiak protecting her cubs seem like an angel. From that day forward, he’d made certain to keep his shots up to date. He didn't even like to think about the time he turned blue. That still gave him the creeps.

Cam was lurking on the border between sleep and waking when bright light assaulted his closed eyes. He surged upright, blinking tears from his eyes to see Doctor Coffman standing beside John’s bed. “What’s the big deal with the lights?”

“I need the light in order to accurately assess my patient’s condition,” Coffman said as he looked down his nose at Cam, which made Cam bristle. “And you need to leave so that I may do so. You should not be here in the first place and I shall certainly be bringing that up to the License Review Board.”

Cam was shocked. This guy had Ba’al beat in the attitude department.

“Are you still here?” Coffman’s voice cut through his stupor. “Do I need to call security and have you removed?”

Cam bit his tongue and stood. “No, I’m going. I’ll be outside awaiting your report, Doctor.”

Coffman tilted his head up in challenge to Cam’s statement.

Cam narrowed his eyes. “I am his fiancé and I am his medical proxy when he’s on Earth, so you do have to answer any and all questions I may have.” Cam headed for the doorway and stopped then turned to look over his shoulder with a smile. “Unless you’d rather deal with his team from Atlantis. I believe Doctor McKay and Ms. Emmagan would be happy to explain the situation to you.” He paused then smiled at the doctor, who had blanched at the mention of McKay. “Of course, they could decide to let Ronon shoot you instead. I heard he killed the last doctor who didn’t treat Colonel Sheppard with what he thought was proper respect.” Cam’s grin grew bigger as he stepped into the main portion of the infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke abruptly to someone poking his bad knee. The pain, which had been at a low simmer, rose to a full boil as the person prodded an especially tender spot. He opened his eyes with a gasp and regretted it as the intense overhead lights drilled into his brain. His stomach decided to voice its displeasure and nausea rolled in his gut as he became aware of someone asking him questions.

“Does this hurt?”

“Can you feel this?”

Poke, poke.

“Colonel, I must insist that you tell me how you feel.”

John squinted up through bleary eyes to see a tall, blond-haired stranger wearing a lab coat poised beside his bed. “Sick.”

The doctor lifted his lip in a sneer. “That’s all in your head. You soldiers are all alike – you get a minor injury and you want the best drugs in the pharmacy.” He leaned down close to John. “Well, you’re not getting them from me. No Compazine, no phenobarbital. Tylenol is good enough for you.”

John didn’t know what the heck this doctor was babbling about, nor did he really care. What he did care about was getting a basin and some good drugs.

“Now, tell me if this hurts.”

A finger pressed down in the middle of one of the incisions and caused the twin pots of headache and nausea to boil over. John lurched upright and leaned out over the floor as his stomach erupted. He heard a masculine yell and a lot of unimaginative cursing as his insides tried to crawl out. A familiar female voice and the distinctive drawl of his soul mate joined the cacophony caused by the asshat doctor and the monitors flanking his bed.

During a lull in his vomiting, John felt a pair of warm, loving hands tug him upright. A basin was placed beneath his chin just as another wave of nausea rolled through his body and his innards renewed their escape attempt. A tug on his IV heralded a stream of coolness that flooded through his veins. The queasiness calmed and his stomach settled. Cam ran a warm cloth over his face then gave him some diluted mouthwash to rinse with. A second stream entered his veins and spread warmth through his rebellious body.

“That should help the headache,” Lam said.

“Mmm, tha’s better ‘n Tylenol.” John blinked open eyes he didn’t realize he’d closed to see Cam leaning over his bed.

“You’re alright now, baby. Doctor Lam has everything under control.” Cam leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go back to sleep and let the good drugs go to work.” Cam smiled and John relaxed into his pillows, the combination of the two drugs making him sleepy and mellow. He felt the warmth of Cam’s skin as his mate leaned in closer.

“By the way, great aim.”

John tried to open his eyes and ask Cam what he was talking about, but the drugs had too strong of a grip and pulled him under.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack O’Neill wandered into the infirmary and was surprised to see Cameron Mitchell pacing the floor outside the recovery area. He knew Lam had been planning to allow Mitchell to stay with Sheppard once he was out of surgery so he was curious as to why the leader of SG-1 was trying to wear a hole in the floor. “What’s up? How’s Sheppard?”

Cam stopped wearing out boot rubber. “He was still asleep when I got ejected by Doctor Coffman so he could examine “his” patient.”

“Colonel Sheppard is not his patient,” Carolyn Lam announced as she joined the conversation. “He may have performed the procedure, and it is his right to check the incision sites, but when he’s on Earth, Colonel Sheppard is my patient just as you would be Carson Beckett’s if you were on Atlantis.”

Jack watched Cam get a funny look on his face a moment before a yell and lots of lackluster cursing split the infirmary’s peace. Lam charged through the door with Cam on her heels. Jack waited instead of following them and got the pleasure of seeing Coffman storm out of recovery covered in vomit from his waist to his toes.

“That’s kind of a daring fashion statement, Doc.”

“I want that man disciplined,” Coffman cried.

Jack arched a brow. “Really? What did he do?”

“What did he do?” Coffman screeched. “He threw up on me! On purpose!”

“Well, that’s certainly serious,” Jack drawled in his best irritate-the-Goa’uld voice.

Lam stalked out of recovery and went straight to Coffman. “If you hadn’t ignored my orders and Colonel Sheppard’s HCD, you wouldn’t be wearing his last few meals. That Directive is there for a reason.”

“Patients should not get to dictate to their doctors. We have the degrees and know better than they.”

Lam got as close as she dared and shot him a glare so deadly that the most hardened System Lord would have surrendered. “It. Is. Their. Body. And this was not just Colonel Sheppard’s Directive. It was also my order, an order which overrides your opinion.” Lam spun to face Jack. “General O’Neill, I believe the environment here at Cheyenne Mountain is too stressful for Doctor Coffman and that he needs to be reassigned.”

At that moment, Cam rejoined the group. He turned to Coffman, an expression of outrage on his face. “Tylenol? After knee surgery? What kind of sadistic bastard are you?”

“I did not feel that he needed the heavier drugs,” Coffman said with a sniff.

Jack leveled a glare at Coffman as he grabbed Cam’s arm and tugged him back. “Coffman, go pack your bags. You’ll receive your new orders tomorrow.”

Coffman drew himself up to his full height and glared down his nose at all three of them. “And if I refuse?”

“If you refuse, I’ll let Mitchell and Sheppard’s team deal with you then I’ll let whatever piece of you they leave deal with the AMA. I hear they take a pretty dim view of doctors who ignore Health Care Directives.”

“Fine.” Coffman wrapped the shreds of his dignity about himself and stalked from the room, his feet squelching in his shoes with every step.

“Asshat,” Jack spat with feeling. “Did I hear you right, he wanted to give Sheppard Tylenol for the post-surgical pain?”

“He did,” Cam told him. “My Momma told me not to say anything about a person if I couldn’t say something nice, but that guy deserved what he got.”

“Yep.” Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned at Cam. “Sheppard’s gonna be real popular for a while. I had to have knee surgery several years ago, so I know Tylenol isn’t gonna make a dent in that pain.”

“So where are you going to send him, General?” Lam asked.

“Nevada. I think Area 51 could use a guy with his skills.”

Cam cocked his head. “Not Antarctica?”

Jack shook his head. “I like most of the people there even if I’m not fond of the place itself.”

“Cam, why don’t you go get some rest?” Lam said. “Sheppard’s not going to wake for hours.”

Cam shook his head. “I’m not leaving John’s side.”

Lam turned to Jack. “General?”

Jack put out his hands in a warding gesture. “Leave me outta this. Doc, I hate to say it, but in this instance it’s better to give in gracefully.”

Lam’s shoulders slumped momentarily in defeat. “Fine. I’ll have Colonel Sheppard moved to a private room and have a cot brought in for you.”

“Thanks, Doc.”


	4. Ringing in the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that continue to show John & Cam some love! Keep the kudos and comments coming as they feed the fire.
> 
> Thanks to DorothyOz for her continued beta and occasional inserts. You are awesome!  
> Blue_Night, you get your request ;)
> 
> John's Bible passage is Song of Songs 3:4

Cam flopped onto the cot brought in by one of the orderlies gratefully. It had been a long day and he was tired. He untied his boots and dropped them at the foot of the cot. His sidearm went on the floor beneath the head of the cot where it was within easy reach. He peered over at John, who was still asleep. Lam had said he should stay that way, but he never trusted doctor’s estimates on how long a drug should work. He’d awakened early quite a few times, so there was no reason to assume John would be different.

Almost on cue, John shifted and let out a whimper. Cam rose and crossed to his side. He leaned over and took John’s near hand with one of his while he brushed the fingers of the other hand through his hair. “I’m right here, sweetheart.” John let out a soft sigh then seemed to sink deeper into his bedding. Cam returned to his bed and stood looking at it for a moment then made a decision that he was probably gonna get yelled at for. He shoved the cot nearer to John’s bed, stretched out and promptly nodded off.

He woke when Carolyn came in on her morning rounds. John woke while she was doing the wound check. He had the expected headache, but thankfully it was nowhere near migraine status, and the nausea was gone. Carolyn pronounced the incision sites clear, gave John his morning meds and left. Cam went back to sleep confident he’d wake if John made a sound or if anyone entered.

A soft hand woke him hours later. He blinked to clear his vision and found Teyla standing before him. “Teyla?”

“I came to check on John, and Doctor Lam said that you need to eat.”

Cam sat up and scrubbed his hands across his face. “Yeah.” He ran a practiced eye across the monitors. “He’s doing alright.”

Teyla smiled. “That is very good to hear.” She clasped his arm. “Come. We shall eat in the break room. Doctor Lam said it is close by.”

Cam nodded and followed the Athosian woman out of John’s room. They ate in the staff break room and talked of the upcoming ceremony in generalities in case any of the nurses got nosy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke to an insistent voice in his ear and a feather tickling his nose. He snatched the feather away and pressed deeper into his pillow.

“C’mon, baby, time to get up.”

Cam was trying to sweet-talk him, but John was not in the mood for it. After the debacle after his knee surgery on Friday, he’d been sick the rest of that day and part of Saturday. He’d then spent the rest of the weekend adjusting to the lower strength painkillers Lam had him on and the stiffness of the knee immobilizer she had him wearing. He could flex his knee enough to get his toes off the floor, but nothing else. The combination had left him tired, sore, and irritable.

“Go away.”

The bed dipped as Cam crawled up behind him.

“Can’t do that, sorry.”

Calloused fingers stroked his cheek then moved to rub his back. John purred and arched into the caresses.

“I know you’re hurting, but this meeting will be worth it, I promise.”

John twisted enough to crack one eye open. “I still gotta wear my blues, right?”

“Yep.”

The twinkle of suppressed mischief made John seriously contemplate tossing Cam out of the room, but he knew Cam would continue to aggravate him until he gave in or slugged him, possibly both.

“I’ll scrub your back and wash your hair.”

“You’d do that anyway.”

Cam leaned over and kissed John. “The deluxe shower package also includes a mind-blowing blow-job, but only if you get up in the next five minutes.”

John groaned and leveled his second best glare at Cam. “Fine, but it better be the best blow-job in two galaxies or I want a refund.”

Cam helped him out of bed and into the bathroom. John hissed in pain when Cam eased the knee brace off and removed the bandages then covered his still-casted wrist. John took care of his personal needs while Cam got the water running and adjusted to the right temperature.

“I wish we were on Atlantis right now.”

Cam cocked his head. “Why?”

“I’d already be getting blown instead of watching you play with the water.”

“Mmm, that’s right. I keep forgetting the whole mental component thing.”

“Yep, all I do is think “shower – on” and the water comes out at the temperature I like. I can also get her to extrude handholds from the wall. Comes in real handy when I’m injured.”

“Well, that is right handy. Unfortunately, we are not on Atlantis. Fortunately, we are at the SGC, and they build for toughness.”

Happy with the water temp, Cam stepped into the shower then gave John a hand in. Cam alternated between washing John and himself while John kept a hand on Cam’s shoulder for balance. Cam made quick work of bathing both of them then stepped out of the cubicle momentarily to grab a shower stool.

Cam placed it beneath the spray and John sat on it and stretched his leg out. Cam massaged his scalp while washing his hair, which John appreciated as it helped ease the lingering traces of his headache. After Cam rinsed his hair, he sank to his knees in front of John.

“Standing or sitting?”

John thought about Cam’s question. He was partially shielding so he didn’t dump his rotten mood on Cam, which meant their bond wasn’t much help except for allowing him to feel Cam’s love and lust. “Standing. That way I can hold onto the towel bar.”

Cam nodded and helped John up then set the stool out of the shower. John made sure he had a good grip before Cam started licking and teasing his cock. He closed his eyes and sank into the sensations of what Cam was doing. He switched between licking, sucking and teasing, never staying with one thing long enough for John to come. Every time he got close and his breathing changed, Cam would slow down to prolong the experience.

John tightened his grip and let out a gasp when Cam penetrated him with a slick finger. The pace of his breathing increased as Cam finger fucked him in rhythm with what his mouth was doing on John’s cock. John thumped his head against the wall when Cam added a second finger and he started panting as Cam’s pace increased. When Cam finally tagged his prostate, John came with a shout, his cock throbbing as he shot his load. Cam swallowed him down and held John’s shaft in his mouth until he went soft.

The world went fuzzy as post-coital bliss rolled over him. John felt his grip slipping as his knee went weak. Strong arms grasped him and lowered him to the tile floor. John blinked and looked into Cam’s concerned blue eyes.

“You alright?”

John didn’t feel capable of forming words yet so he settled for a nod and a pulse of love.

Cam poured more soap in his hand and slicked his own dick up then straddled John’s thighs. “I want to come just like this.”

Cam leaned forward and captured John’s mouth in a hard, demanding kiss which John returned with equal fervor. When Cam started thrusting his cock between John’s thighs, John thought it was hot. The sensation caused by the head of Cam’s cock brushing the cheeks of his ass was enough to get John hard again. Cam smirked against his mouth as he reached down and took John in hand. Cam stroked him root to tip with and added a little twist as he reached the end of John’s shaft. John opened their bond to its fullest and let Cam feel what he was feeling which meant he received Cam’s feelings in return. The dual sensory input was enough to bring them to completion at the same time. John's eyes rolled up into his head as his second orgasm washed over him. Cam cried out in ecstasy as he peaked, his come shooting out to pool beneath John.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The water was still hot against his back by the time Cam caught his breath. He stretched to relieve a cramp in his left calf and John shivered beneath him. Cam’s eyes shot open to find John lying twisted on the floor, his upper body leaning sideways while his lower half was pinned by Cam’s body. Cam tugged him upright and cupped his hands to John’s cheeks. He was dismayed at how cool John’s skin was. Unlike Atlantis where the walls would radiate heat if you leaned against one for more than a minute, the surfaces of Cheyenne Mountain would leach the heat from a body quickly. Cam moved aside and shifted John upright then pulled him beneath the hot spray. Cam sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband-to-be tightly.

“John? Baby, say something, please.”

John’s head rolled where it rested upon his shoulder.

“Mmmm, bes’ blow-job in any galaxy.”

Cam’s head drooped as he released the breath he only now realized he’d been holding. “Thank god. I was afraid I broke you and that I’d have to go pack my bags and run before your team found out.”

John snuggled in close enough that Cam could feel his long eyelashes tickling the side of his neck. “Nah, Ronon would find you then he an’ Teyla would beat you up while McKay lectured you about taking better care of me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Cam muttered to himself. “C’mon, let’s get off this tile. Cold tile is not sexy.”

John leaned back and they both shivered as the cooler air rushed in. Cam stood and shut the water off then assisted John to his feet. Twenty minutes later they were in the outer room with John seated at the little table while Cam reheated their breakfast in the kitchenette. As he removed John’s plate from the microwave, Cam wondered why they called the little nook with a microwave, mini fridge, and coffee maker a kitchenette. Probably made new members of the SGC feel special or made the rooms seem less barren. He popped his plate in the microwave and took John his. He glanced down to see where John’s leg was as he neared the tiny table. John had wanted to sit on the sofa, but had decided that dumping a hot tray on his lap was not the way to start a day. Cam had been relieved by John’s decision. John was already grumpy enough from the pain of his repaired knee; he did not need burns added to his collection.

Cam kept the conversation light as they ate. They mainly spoke of things that had happened over the holiday or of things they wanted to do next time they both got leave.

They had just finished eating when someone knocked on their door. Cam opened the door to reveal Vala.

“Vala, what’s up?”

“Why do I have to be up to something?” Vala asked. “You and Daniel are always so suspicious.”

“We have every right to be,” Cam said as he held the door open for her.

“Well, I came on a mission. I heard the two of you have some hush-hush boring meeting thing to go to and I thought John might be less inclined to kill someone if he was in less pain.”

John struggled off the couch and limped over to Vala. “Thanks. You’ve just saved untold lives.”

Vala looped her arm around John’s waist and drew his near arm over her shoulders. “Anytime, sweet cheeks.” She threw John a wink. “Plus, if I help you, then Cameron will feel more inclined to give me a pass next time he thinks I got us in trouble.”

That drew a chuckle out of John that Cam was glad to hear. He straightened up as Vala led John off to the bedroom. He stepped into the corridor and sent a message to the other attendees to update them of their arrival.

Twenty minutes later, Vala exited their bedroom. She appeared a bit wan, but at least she was conscious and walking.

“How is he?”

“Tall, dark, and delicious is in the bathroom. I was able to fix his knee but it will be tender for a day or two. His wrist was half-healed already. I hurried it along so it should only need another week.”

“Thanks, Vala,” Cam told her as he gave her a hug. “You don’t know what this means.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Vala gave him a peck on the cheek. “You two take care of each other,” she whispered.

“Vala, don’t make me hurt you for stealing my mate,” John said from the bedroom door.

“He’s all yours,” Vala said with a laugh. “If I were still a God, I’d marry both of you. The other Gods would be jealous because I’d have the two hottest guys in the galaxy.”

Cam opened the door and made a shooing motion at Vala. “Go on, get out of here.”

Vala’s laughter echoed down the corridor as she flitted out the door.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam found their trip through the mountain interesting. He always garnered attention when he had his dress blues on, but he and John together were stopping traffic. People were constantly halting in their tracks to stare at the pair. Cam was so focused on their upcoming nuptials that he didn’t notice how quiet John had become until he heard him growl at a staring group of female scientists.

“Ease up, John,” Cam said as he opened a door ahead of John. “They're just being appreciative.”

“They can go be appreciative of someone else,” John growled. “I'm not in the mood to deal with your fans.”

Cam glanced over at John. His face was set in a scowl, but his eyes told a different story. “You’re jealous.”

John stopped suddenly and Cam almost tripped over his cane. “Damn right. I’m allowed to be.”

Cam stepped carefully around the crutch and moved so he could face John. He read the emotions in John’s eyes and cupped his cheeks, heedless of who might be watching. “Baby, they can admire all they want.” He planted a chaste kiss on John’s lips. “They’re probably wondering how the two hottest guys in this Mountain hooked up.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep, or maybe they’re wondering if your hair is a baby R.O.U.S.”

John’s hand twitched as a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “My hair is not related to the Rodents of Unusual Size.” He adjusted his cane and resumed their journey. “You coming?”

Cam picked up his pace to catch up with John. A cold feeling settled in his gut as he tried to imagine John’s reaction when they arrived at their destination. He hurried ahead of John when they got to the final corridor, opened the door and turned to wait for John because, good or bad, he wanted to see John’s face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John stalked down the corridor to the briefing room, his brief good mood gone. That their … meeting or whatever the hell you wanted to call it was here, hopefully meant it was important, but he wasn’t placing any bets on it. It was so fucking important that the Military Commander of Atlantis had to attend, but no one felt said Military Commander important enough to clue in on what the meeting was about. Cam had blown past and was holding the door open for him. From the way Cam had been acting, he knew what was going on.  John figured the SGC or IOA had decided to replace him with a yes-man and that Cam didn’t want to upset him. And since, because of the headaches he’d had due to the twin knots on his head, Cam had been reading his email to him, it would have been easy for him to delete the bad news. Fiancé or not, Cam was going to find out later how little John liked certain types of surprises. Teyla had recently discovered that for herself.

He shot Cam a cold glare as he paused in the doorway before making his way into the room. He strode through the entry and froze. The room was full of people. People he knew – his team, Cam’s team, Sam, Carson, Carolyn Lam, Landry, and Jack. Rodney and Daniel were in suits, Teyla was stunning in a long blue–green dress, Teal’c was in bright armor, Sam, Landry, and Jack were in their dress uniforms, Carson had on a kilt of Beckett plaid with a black waistcoat, Carolyn was wearing a nice outfit, but it was Ronon and Vala who stood out. Ronon had on his usual leather pants, but instead of the homespun shirt he normally wore he had on a sleeveless tunic of forest green silk and an intricately patterned baldric. Vala had on a dress made of black leather and red lace that managed to be demure, bold and enticing at the same time.

An unfamiliar man in a dress uniform edged his way to the front of the room. “Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard, I presume? I'm Father Vincent and I'll be conducting the ceremony.”

John allowed his confusion to show. “What ceremony would that be?”

“Your marriage ceremony.”

John burst out laughing in spite of the pain in his leg from the trip through the mountain. “I'm sorry, but there must be a mistake. We're both active duty and can't get married.”

Sam and Jack stepped forward while the rest stared in confusion, then everyone turned to look at Cam.

“Mitchell.”

John was amazed at how many layers Jack managed to pack into one word.

Cam's shoulders heaved as he drew in a deep breath. “I didn’t tell him. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

John shut down his connection to Cam as the anger that had been simmering all morning hit full boil. “Thanks a lot. Some surprise. Hah ha.” John reached down and tugged his ring off then dropped it on the floor. “I guess that was part of the joke too? Get my hopes up with a ring and a proposal so you can yank the rug out from under my feet with a ceremony that can’t happen?”

“No, but …”

“Well, I’ll make it easy on you,” John said, his voice cold as Antarctica’s ice. “I hereby free you from your vow. I’ll stay in Pegasus so our bond won’t hinder you. Now you can go play with your groupies. You should be able to get lots of sympathy sex out of them with this tale.”

“John, that’s …”

John gestured at the crowd watching them. “That’s why your parents aren’t here. Momma wouldn’t agree to be a part of this.”

“Dad is sick, otherwise Momma would be here,” Cam said quietly.

“Sure he is,” John said sarcastically, his tone still frosty.

“Sheppard.”

John spun on his good leg and straightened to attention. “Sir, permission to be excused?”

“Denied, now shut up and listen,” Jack snapped. “The Joint Chiefs ratified several amendments to the Uniform Code of Military Conduct two days before Christmas. The email went out on Christmas Eve.”

“I wouldn’t know, Sir, as someone hid that information from me.”

Jack regarded him with something John could almost interpret as sympathy. “One of those changes was to the regulations regarding marriage.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam stood in stunned silence as his careful plans blew up spectacularly. John’s hollow laughter twisted Cam’s stomach into a tight knot. He truly thought John would appreciate the surprise. As his Momma would tell him, that’s what he got for thinking.

John’s voice broke him from his self-flagellation.

“So, that means what exactly?”

Cam knelt to pick up the ring then gently grasped John’s hand. “What he’s trying to tell you is that this is not a joke. There is not a single person in this room who would even think of playing that kind of sick joke on you. I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you. I thought you would be pleased.” He captured John’s gaze and willed him to understand.

John stared back, his anger clear in hazel green eyes gone dark and chill.

Cam took a deep breath and released it slowly. “John Sheppard, I love you very much. I would love you without this bond that stretches between us. You are the other half of my soul. I would be very pleased if you would accept this ring and consent to be my husband.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John stared down at Cam as he knelt before him, Cam’s words echoing in his heart. John closed his eyes against the turmoil in his soul. On the one hand, he was mad at Cam for hiding something so significant. On the other, he did love Cam deeply, which was why the omission hurt. He opened their connection and was buffeted by Cam’s emotions: sorrow, anticipation, a tinge of despair, an edge of lust, but overall a deep and abiding love. Unbidden, a short Bible passage that was a favorite of his mother came to mind – _I have found the one whom my soul loves._

John opened his eyes and looked at the people he considered family then down at the man waiting at his feet.

“Yes, Cameron Mitchell, I will marry you.”

The group broke into a cheer as Cam slid the ring onto John’s finger. Cam wobbled as he rose from the floor and John shifted to brace him. John grabbed Cam’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss. “Don’t do that again,” he whispered.

“What, propose?” Cam asked, his charm restored.

“You know what I meant,” John told him. When Cam opened his mouth to add to the conversation, John captured his lips and silenced him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack winced inwardly when John blew up. He really couldn’t blame the guy though. Getting married was a big deal. Being the first couple to get married where both partners are still active duty military was an even bigger deal. The two Colonels were already the poster boys for those who were fighting for equality within the military. Their marriage would add a bit more scrutiny to their actions, but not more than they could stand.

When John closed his eyes after Cam proposed for the second time, Jack said a silent prayer that this wouldn’t tear down everything he and others had worked so hard for.

John’s acceptance made his heart soar and gave him hope for the future.

He clapped his hands together after John released Cam. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Father Vincent waited patiently for the storm to subside between the two Colonels. It was obvious that they loved each other deeply, but that Colonel Sheppard was hurt by the deception. The slump of Colonel Mitchell’s shoulders showed the depths of his regret. The worry on the faces of their friends showed their concern for the pair.

He whispered a prayer of Thanks when Colonel Sheppard decided to forgive and accepted Colonel Mitchell’s troth.

“Friends, shall we begin?”

Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard moved to stand before him. The rest of the wedding party arrayed themselves in a semi-circle behind the two men.

“Friends, we are gathered here today to join these two men, John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell, together in Holy Matrimony. These two people have journeyed many roads through darkness and light to find each other, and now having done so, have decided to commit to spending the rest of their lives together, taking one road instead of two, sharing in the burdens and joys of life forevermore.”

“Marriage is sacred and unites two to become one. This, however, does not mean that they merge and become one being with two bodies. Instead the Sacrament of Marriage brings them together to walk united along the path before them, united in purpose and bound by their love for one another.”

Father Vincent paused and turned towards Teyla. “Ms. Emmagan, I believe you have something for the ceremony?”

Teyla brought forward a wooden stand upon which four candles sat – two slender tapers, one a bright blue which closely resembled Cam’s eyes, the other a pale green with a ribbon of brown and flecks of gold and blue swirled through it that brought John’s ever-changing hazel eyes to mind. The third candle was a tall milky white pillar and the fourth, which was the only candle of the set that was lit, was a small black votive.

“This is a Unity candle of my people,” Teyla told the assemblage. “The black candle signifies the end of your lives apart. The tapers represent yourselves. As you each recite your betrothal pledge, you shall touch your taper to the Candle of Ending to light it. Once both tapers are lit, you shall use them to light the Pillar of Unity. If the bonding is true then the flame will be a combination of the colors of the tapers which shall signify that the Ancestors have blessed your bond.”

“Thank you Ms. Emmagan,” Father Vincent said. “When I was asked to officiate at this most joyous occasion, I thought long upon a proper verse to represent what these two celebrants are to one another. After much deliberation, I settled upon _Ecclesiastes_ 4:9-12 which states:

_Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their work: If one falls down, his friend can help him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up!_

_Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone?_

_Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken.”_

Father Vincent surveyed the gathering. Heads were nodding at his choice of Scripture. Good. “To show their love and commitment to each other, Cameron and John decided to write their own vows. Let us all now bear witness to their vows as they prepare for a lifetime together.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam’s palms were sweating as he turned to face John. He plucked the blue taper from the holder as Teyla had instructed him.

“John, ever since I met you, you have been foremost in my heart. You are a part of me that I never realized was missing until we met. Since the first time we touched amidst the wreckage of war, there has been no one else but you in my thoughts. Everything I have endured was so I could come back to you. I would die for you. I would live for you. Your smile is the sun that lights my path. Your back is the shield that protects me. Your heart is my shelter, but it is in the beauty of your soul that I found love.”

Cam touched the wick of his taper to the flame of the black candle and lit it, then set it back in the holder so he wouldn’t drop it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John hated being put on the spot. Sure, he and Cam had discussed writing their own vows, but he’d thought there would be time to turn his half-formed statements into a cohesive whole. He took a deep breath to order his thoughts and picked up his taper then shifted to face Cam.

“Cam, the first time we touched was electric. I didn’t know anything about you except your name and that you had beautiful blue eyes, but thoughts of you helped to sustain me through the dark days of that first year in Pegasus. We hadn’t said more than a dozen words to each other, but I felt like I knew you. Since our bond burst into life, the connection I have with you has only grown. You are the air that flows beneath my wings. You are the tree which shelters me from the storms. You are the water that buoys me up even as it sweeps away those who would harm me. Most of all, you are the other half of my soul.”

As he had been present at an Athosian Unity Ceremony, John reached out and lit his own candle.

“This day I marry my best friend; the one I laugh with, live for, dream with, and love.”

With his final word, John extended his candle towards the central pillar. Cam hurriedly snatched his from the holder and met John’s at the wick. The milky pillar flared to life with a blue-green flame the length of John’s hand.

“Well, it seems the Ancestors have given their blessing to the two of you,” Father Vincent said as John and Cam turned to face him after replacing the tapers back in the candelabra. “Let no man tear apart that which God and the Ancestors have caused to be, lest he bring down the Wrath of the Heavens upon his House unto the Seventh Generation. Now, with the powers vested in me by the Grace of God and the United States Air Force, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Gentlemen, you may now kiss your groom.”

John braced himself as Cam surged forward and swept him into a kiss that was later declared to be one of the most romantic kisses ever.

When they parted to the accompaniment of a round of applause, Father Vincent stepped forward and had a short, whispered conversation with the two of them. John’s head was spinning from the emotional rollercoaster he’d been riding so he let Cam do most of the talking.

Cam took his hand as Father Vincent stepped forward and faced their friends.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Cameron Mitchell-Sheppard and John Sheppard-Mitchell.” 


	5. Shiny New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks to all who tune in to see what Cam and John get into next. Thanks for the kudos and comments! Love you all!
> 
> Thanks to DorothyOz for her continued beta, comments, and suggestions! I cannot say thanks enough!
> 
> Now, on with our tale - hotness ahead!!

Father Vincent’s pronouncement stirred their friends to action. Cam managed to keep himself and John upright when Vala wrapped herself around them. She had an arm hooked around each of their necks and used the hold to keep them close so she could pepper them with kisses. Daniel pulled her away when she tried to slip John some tongue. He turned and waved over his shoulder at them as he dragged Vala to a far corner of the room.

Rodney stepped forward after Daniel and stuck out his hand. “Congratulations, Sheppard.”

John took the offered hand and shook it. “Thanks, McKay.”

Rodney eyed Cam suspiciously.

Cam stuck his own out. “No citrus, I promise.”

Rodney took the proffered hand and shook it. “That’s good because you know I’m allergic to it and I really don’t think the best friend of one of the grooms going into anaphylactic shock would be appropriate at a wedding.”

“Rodney,” John drawled his name to get his attention. “He gets it, okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, good.”

Ronon clapped them on the back so hard that only his quick reflexes saved them from a fall.

Carson came up and tendered his own congratulations. “I’m right glad that the two o’ ye finally decided to make honest men of each other.”

Cam laughed as John blushed lightly. “Thanks, Doc.”

Teyla approached and placed her hands on Cam’s shoulders at the base of his neck. “Blessings of the Ancestors to both of you,” she said as she bowed her head.

Having visited Atlantis, Cam knew what to do. He returned the gesture as he thanked her.

She moved to John and laid her hands along the sides of his neck then repeated her blessing. The position of one’s hands signified your relationship to the other person. The closer your hands were to the person’s neck, the closer that person was to you. Touches at the base of the neck or upon the neck were reserved for family. John mirrored her and touched his head to hers.

“Thanks, Teyla.”

Teal’c came forward and bowed to both of them. “Felicitations to you, Cameron Mitchell-Sheppard and to you, John Sheppard-Mitchell. May the Ancestors watch over and protect you.”

Sam and Carolyn hugged them, Landry and Jack shook their hands.

Jack clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “The reception is in the cafeteria. I understand there is cake, and maybe some presents. Before we leave though, we do have to suffer through the obligatory pictures.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John sucked in a deep breath and held it as he pushed away the pain in his knee. This was the longest he’d been on his feet since the surgery and, even with Vala’s intervention it still ached.

When Jack announced pictures, he groaned inwardly. He did not want his picture taken with the cane. He startled slightly as Cam wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Lean on me. I wouldn’t want that thing in the pictures either,” Cam said.

John released his hold on it and Carson set it against the wall out of the way.

The pictures were taken by Walter, who had also filmed the ceremony. He dried his eyes from what he claimed to be dirt attacking them, and snapped pics of John and Cam together, each with their team, both teams combined, John and Cam with the still lit Unity candle, one of the entire group, and one with John, Cam, and Father Vincent.

Pictures finished, everyone headed for the reception in the cafeteria with Cam and John bringing up the rear.

The newlyweds were greeted by a loud cheer and lots of clapping as they entered the hall. John was glad they weren’t outside or they would have been pelted with bird seed.

Jack introduced them by their new names and more cheers broke out as John and Cam were ushered to their seats. Cam kissed John then went to get them food. John figured the cake would be brought out after everyone had a chance to eat. He was grateful to Cam for going after their meal. Reaching into his pocket, John pulled out one of the pill packets Carson had pressed into his hand and tore it open. He popped them in and washed them down and leaned back to try and relax. Cam returned a moment later with their plates.

“How are you holding up?” Cam asked.

“Could be better,” John admitted, “but I’ll manage. Just don’t expect me to dance. My knee is still tender.”

Cam shook his head. “Nope, no dancing at this party.” He waved his fork at the crowd. “Can you imagine this bunch when they cut loose?”

“Yep,” John hid his smile behind his glass. “I command a city full of Marines and Airmen, and we do have parties on Atlantis. I know what they look like when they party. But it’s the scientists you’ve gotta watch out for. I’ve seen some of the quietest lab techs turn into party monsters when you grease them up with some homemade hooch.”

Once the food was pretty well demolished, the cakes were brought out. One was a huge sheet cake with “Congratulations” written on it with a pair of wedding bells drawn below. The second cake was the official wedding cake. It was three tiers, with white frosting trimmed in blue with two figures dressed in Air Force dress blues on top. John peered down at it as Landry then Jack gave small speeches. One figure had normal looking brown hair, but the other had clearly been modified to be him as its hair was a spiky brownish-black mass.

Speeches finished, they cut the cake then fed each other a slice. John saw the mischievous glint in Cam’s eyes as he neared John’s mouth with the cake and he sent a warning pulse through their bond. Cam winked at him then gracefully fed him the slice accompanied by camera flashes. John retaliated by getting a smear of frosting on Cam’s nose. At Cam’s startled laugh, John leaned in and delicately licked it off, knowing how much his proximity was teasing his husband. God, he hoped he never got tired of saying that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the cake being steadily devoured, a pair of carts were wheeled out. Each was stacked with gifts for the couple. The gifts ranged from practical to hilarious, including tutelary statues from Daniel, sex toys and flavored lubes from Vala, handmade necklaces from Teyla, gourmet chef’s knives from Sam, and a box of guitar strings from Jack.

The noise level rose when a group that had been offworld for training wandered in. Cam was mingling when he heard familiar voices and turned to spy members of his former squadron.

“Bushwhack!” Cam hollered.

The man in question spun, the expression on his face curious as he looked around until he spied Cam in his blues. “Shaft!”

The two met halfway and thumped each other heartily.

Bushwhack stepped back and held Cam at arm’s length. “Damn son, lookin’ good. When you went down on the ice, we figured you were a goner.”

Cam shook his head. “The SGC called in the best SAR pilot they could get, who, as luck would have it, was cooling his heels at McMurdo. He found me and took me to base.”

Bushwhack nodded. “I heard about that but didn’t know it was you. He had Colonel Lawton ready to spit nails, but he hadn’t disobeyed orders.”

Looking across to where John was seated, Cam discovered he’d been cornered by one of the Ancient groupies. Sam had coined the phrase to refer to several scientists within the program who thought the Ancients walked on water. Every time a report came in from Atlantis that detailed one of their famous screw-ups, such as the Ascension machine, they attempted to refute the conclusions and claim that the incidents were user error. Doctor Nancy Beasley was a self-styled fangirl of Atlantis. She felt the city would reveal its many wonders to someone who showed it proper respect.

Cam decided to give his husband some help. _*“Tell her it’s Classified. She thinks we should worship Atlantis.”*_

“Would you like to meet him?” Cam asked.

“Nah, some other time,” Bushwhack said. “The boys an’ I heard you were getting married so we’re throwing you a bachelor party to celebrate your last day of freedom.”

“What? But …” Cam was cut off as Bushwhack and one of the others hooked their arms through his and dragged him from the cafeteria.

“Now, not another word, Shaft. We’re throwing you a party and that’s that.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John slipped out of the cafeteria before someone else decided to grill him about his connection with Atlantis. He’d kept his answers very vague or played dumb, but Doctor Beasley had gotten a bit close to things he didn’t want to reveal. To him, Atlantis was alive and he knew if that information got out he’d be occupying a cell at Area 51 for the rest of his life. He used Cam’s message to get rid of her by citing that information about Atlantis’ systems was classified. She’d tried to argue the point with him, but she didn’t have enough clearance to know the answers she wanted and she knew it. He would be having a conversation with Daniel about her though.

He’d heard Cam voice a protest but all he was receiving through the bond was exasperation. As John had no suggestions for Cam to use to free himself, he sent back feelings of love and patience. He’d have sent a message but his head hurt too much.

John bypassed a couple of rooms before he found what he wanted down a side corridor – one of the numerous lounges scattered throughout the Mountain. He was in luck, this one had a full size sofa. He removed his jacket and tie then mounded the pillows and eased his sore body onto the firm cushions before digging a pack of Tylenol out of his pocket. He felt better thanks to Vala, but the stress of the day had given him a headache, or maybe that was dealing with Doctor Beasley. He took the pills and chased them down with half of the bottle of water he’d brought. He swung his feet up and wished he could kick his shoes off, but if he did something would come up and he had no desire to traipse through Cheyenne Mountain sock-footed.

John considered calling Cam through their bond then decided not to. His head felt like it could explode plus he figured one of them deserved to enjoy their party.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that he wished Cam was with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam was trying hard to contain his irritation with his well-intentioned former squadron. They had commandeered one of the rec rooms four floors up for his bachelor party. Every time he’d tried to protest, Bushwhack or one of the others had overridden him. Upon their arrival at the rec room, Slinky had shoved him through the door and into a madhouse. Someone pulled his uniform jacket off while another pressed a beer into his hand and a third cranked up the already loud music on their boom box. A game of pool was in progress in one corner and a gaggle of gamers had taken over the TV area.

Cam found himself surrounded by his former wing mates, each one firing questions at him like bullets. He tried to answer the flurry of questions but they piled up until he had no idea who had asked what. Eventually the other pilots grew tired of badgering him about space battles and crazy off world missions and the chatter turned towards his intended. As far as Cam was concerned, that was the last straw. He edged out of the group and made his way over to the wall socket and pulled the plug.

The silence was deafening.

“Hey, Shaft, whatcha do that for? This party’s for you, man,” Rabbit asked, his voice slurred. “We’re celebratin’ yer last night as a free man afore your new wife wraps you around her finger.”

“My last night of freedom was three years ago you idiots. You’ll be lucky if my **_husband_** doesn’t hunt you down for running off with me. We finally made it official today, see?” He withdrew his phone from his pocket and called up one of the pictures of him and John. Sam had taken the pictures for him. “See, this is my husband, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard-Mitchell.”

“Sheppard?” Bookworm squeaked from the gamers section. “I’ve heard of him.”

“They say he shot his CO,” Slinky said, “so he could do Doctor Weir.”

Cam flew across the floor and landed a punch squarely in Slinky’s face. “If you ever say that again, I will have you transferred to Atlantis so John and his team can carve you up. You’ll wish for death long before it finds you.”

Hands pulled Cam away.

“Hey, Mitchell, Slinky didn’t mean it,” Bushwhack told him. “You know two beers make him talk out his ass.”

“I don’t care. That’s why he was grounded during the battle in Antarctica. I’m going to let it slide this time, but never again.” Cam spun and stalked towards the door only to stop in shock. John was leaning in the doorway, his expression dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Cam might be willing to let it slide, but I’m not.”

A tall, muscular blond turned to face John as one of the others pulled Cam aside. “And who the heck are you?”

John recognized him as the one Cam had called Bushwhack. “Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard-Mitchell.” He straightened and strolled over to the knot of men. “Now, as Cam told you, we are already married and I do not appreciate having to hunt my husband down on our wedding day.”

Bushwhack held up his hands. “Hey, we’re just having a party. You’re welcome to join us.”

“No thanks. Now, I suggest you release Cam before I have to hurt you.”

Bushwhack and several of the others, including the ones restraining Cam, burst out laughing. “You, a member of the Chair Force, are gonna hurt me, one of the USMC’s best?”

“He’s serious guys,” Cam said.

Slinky moved forward and got in John’s face. The Marine pilot topped John by four inches and a lot of muscle. “You haven’t got the guts to do anything,” he sneered.

John stared back at him, his hazel eyes dark. _*“Cam?”*_

_*“Take him down. I never liked the weasel anyway.”*_

John glanced up at the other pilot. “Last chance.”

Slinky placed a hand in the center of John’s chest and shoved. John took a half step back, but that was it.

“I warned you.” John struck without any further warning, his knee shooting up to part the uprights. Slinky howled and clutched his jewels. John grabbed Slinky’s hair and yanked downwards to introduce Slinky’s chin to his knee. The inebriated pilot let out a grunt as the howl cut off then he dropped to the floor.

John dusted his hands off and fixed his jacket. “Anyone else?” John looked around as Cam joined him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, they’re friends, most of ‘em anyway.” An evil light entered Cam’s eyes that John loved seeing. It meant someone was about to learn a painful lesson. “But I think they need to learn a lesson.”

John’s eyes lit up with their own mischievous glint. “Oh, what did you have in mind?”

Cam peered around the room and let his gaze stop on the beer coolers. “Well, I see lots of contraband in here. I think we should supervise its removal.”

“Definitely.”

The former Snakeskinners protested, but to no avail. John and Cam made them gather it up and carry it to the nearest bathroom where they watched as each bottle or can was opened and poured down the drain.

With the beer gone, the dejected former ‘skinners stood in a ragged line before John and Cam. _*“Back off. I’ll handle this.*_

_*“Yes Sir, Colonel Sir.”*_

_*“Keep it up and I’ll make you wear that uniform while you blow me.”*_

_*“Oh, god, you have a uniform kink. How did I not know this?”*_

John smirked over his shoulder at Cam. _*“No, but I could develop one.”*_

“Now, a couple of things are going to happen. First, you are going to clean this bathroom. Completely. Second, you will return the rec room to its former glory. Third, you will take Slinky to the Officer of the Watch where he will place himself on report for insulting a superior officer and for public drunkenness.”

Bushwhack opened his mouth to protest then snapped his jaw shut.

John stepped forward and stopped in front of Bushwhack. “Something you want to say?”

“Slinky … it’ll cost Allen his wings.”

“Then he should have thought about that before he took a drink and decided to get diarrhea of the mouth. Now, unless you’d like to join him on report …?”

Bushwhack snapped to attention. “No, Sir.”

“Then get to it,” John ordered.

The mixed pack of Marines and Air Force saluted, turned, and marched off.

“That was seriously hot,” Cam said softly. “What would you do if I became a troublemaker?”

John thought about it for a minute then leaned over and whispered in Cam’s ear.

“That is evil.”

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, shortly followed by Jack appearing around the corner.

“Do the two of you have anything to do with that pitiful looking group that just passed me?”

“Yes, Sir,” John said. “One of the members couldn’t keep his mouth off of subjects he knew nothing about.”

“Ah,” Jack said. “Any subjects in particular?”

“Sumner and Elizabeth.”

Understanding flitted across Jack’s face.

“Was there something you needed, Sir?” Cam asked.

“Yes.” Jack removed an envelope from his jacket. “This is the rest of your wedding present.”

Cam accepted the envelope and opened it. Inside were orders granting them two weeks’ leave. Cam passed it to John who read it with a smile. “Thanks.”

“I’ve also been ordered to invite you to the after-party party at Louie’s. Seems Louie is a sucker for weddings and his sister is the Head of Catering here in the Mountain. She mentioned the arrangements and he has offered the use of his restaurant to us and his staff has volunteered to work.”

John guessed that there would be dancing in his future after all. “What time?”

“1700. Don’t be late.” Jack gave them a look as he sauntered down the corridor. Both colonels could clearly read on his face what the General wasn’t saying: fuck like bunnies if you want, but if you’re late to the party, I’ll have your asses.

Cam watched Jack’s retreating figure until he was out of sight. “We’ve got a few hours and I think there was a pair of handcuffs in that box Vala gave us. You should take me to our quarters and punish me ‘cause I’ve been bad.”

John didn’t answer him except to crush their mouths together in a ravishing kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Forty-five minutes later, Cam was convinced that John was the most sadistic person he knew. Cam had carefully undressed and hung his uniform up while John rooted through the stack of gifts for Vala’s. Cam sat on the end of the bed and waited. A moment later, John bounded through the doorway with the box in his hand. He’d had Cam lay in the middle of the bed; then John had indeed handcuffed him to the headboard.

Cam felt his cock jerk as John slowly stripped off his uniform. He groaned when John got down to just his boxers, the dark hair on his chest arrowing down to the tented front of his shorts. John had crawled on top of him and kissed him then worked his way down Cam’s throat, leaving a trail of kisses and stubble burn behind.

His nipples were next as John lavished attention on each. He sat back on his heels for a moment just contemplating his mate tied up and at his mercy; then he bent down and fastened his teeth into the flesh of Cam’s breast. Cam let out a yelp at the unexpected pain.

“John?”

“Ssshhh. You told me I needed to punish you so that’s what I’m doing.”

Cam let his head thump back to the bed. There seemed to be a direct line between his nipples and his dick as he felt it straining with each movement of John’s mouth. John abruptly released his grip and Cam felt something new take its place. He raised his head enough to see John fastening a shiny nipple clamp in place. Cam felt his cock start leaking as John repeated the process on the other nipple. Two cold lines laying along his chest told Cam there were probably chains attached to the clamps.

The bed creaked as John leaned over to rummage in the box. Cam couldn’t raise his head enough to see what John had picked out but he was certain he’d find out soon enough.

Cam let out a shout when John ran his tongue along the spine of his cock from root to tip before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing him down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as John deep-throated his steel hard shaft. Cam released a deep groan, his breaths coming in fast pants as he neared his climax. John wrapped his hand around the root of Cam’s engorged member and Cam thought he was prepping to suck him hard when he felt something fasten around his cock and balls.

“There,” John said, his voice husky with lust. “You look so pretty and fuckable.”

“John,” Cam whined and didn’t care that he was whining.

John stalked forward on hands and knees and planted feathery kisses along Cam’s jaw then switched to licking his lips until Cam opened to his tongue’s invasion. John’s tongue wrestled with his as their lips ground together in a bruising kiss. When John pulled back, he captured Cam’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it until Cam knew it would be swollen. John released it with a soft pop then slid back down the bed to settle between his legs.

John’s slick fingers stretching his hole meant they’d moved on to the next phase of this torture. The lube John was using was cool and soothing with the first finger but by the time John added a third it was almost unbearably hot.

“John, that is hot.”

The bed shifted as John leaned forward. “Good, it’s supposed to be. And if it’s hot now, imagine what it will feel like when I fill you with my cock.”

Cam could imagine it and it made his bound cock jerk and thump against his belly. John shifted back with a low chuckle that sent shivers along his body. Reality was far better than imagination though, as he discovered when John pressed his knees to his chest and slipped his lubed cock in in one smooth motion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was having fun torturing Cam. He’d thank Nancy for introducing him to this if he ever saw her again. When their relationship had been good, she had tied him to the bed one night and worked him over for three hours before she let him come. He’d come so hard that he’d blacked out. He let out a soft hiss as he slid his cock into Cam’s ass. The Hot Stuff lube was definitely living up to its name. Cam’s body was like a furnace and John shivered as he pulled out. The heat enveloped his shaft on the return stroke and John shuddered. He had to move slowly or the sensations would have him coming long before he wanted to. Each stroke had more of his cock in Cam’s hole. When their balls met, John had to exercise his iron control or he’d have shot his load right then.

Control established, John started off slow, pulling out to the head before plunging back in. Eventually the heat and Cam’s moans eroded his will and he drove in harder, hammering Cam’s ass with his hard cock. He could hear Cam begging under his breath as John tagged his prostate with each punishing thrust. His rhythm faltered and on his next stroke he slammed deep into Cam’s body and came, the heat of his come warring with the heat of the lube.

John slumped forward to catch his breath. God, no amount of running kept you in shape for sex. Cam needed to transfer to Atlantis. That way, they could live together instead of only seeing each other on leave every few months.

John poured some lube in his hand then wrapped it around Cam’s velvety hardness. Cam let out a shout as the coolness of the lube hit his hot flesh. John moved his hand along his husband’s rod, spreading the lube as he went. After several passes, the lube was heating up nicely and John decided on a change of plans.

He released Cam and leaned over to rummage in the toy box until he found a tube of regular lube. He smeared some on his fingers then quickly worked himself open. He scooted forward and dripped some of the Hot Stuff onto the head of Cam’s engorged flesh. John closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he worked himself onto Cam’s rock-hard penis, the burn of penetration quickly subsumed by the endorphins in his system. When their bodies met once more, he let out a groan of pleasure. His ass was tighter than Cam’s had been and the hot lube made it feel like he had a furnace in his ass. He gave himself a moment to adjust then started riding his mate, each stroke making the lube heat up even more.

John shifted position and nuzzled Cam’s jaw until he reached the spot right below his ear. He clamped on and sucked as he rocked on Cam’s erection. His own cock enjoyed the sensations so much that it decided to rejoin the game. John released Cam’s neck with a pop and smirked at the purple bruise already forming.

“Are you ready to come, baby? Do you want to fill my ass?”

“More … than … ready,” Cam panted. “Your ass … is tight.”

John stuck a hand between their bodies and released the cock ring he’d fastened onto Cam earlier as he rose up. He slammed down and Cam shouted as he emptied into John’s ass.

“That’s it. Give it all to me.”

John slid off as Cam’s cock deflated and collapsed at his husband’s side, eyes closed, breathing harshly.

“I … have never … had sex like that,” Cam said as he caught his breath.

“You’re welcome.”

Cam turned his head to look at his husband critically. “You didn’t come again?”

“Nuh-uh. Was enjoying having you too much to take care of it.”

“Free me and I’ll see what I can do for you.” Hearing the husky voice of his partner, John did as he was told, and in no time Cam’s handcuffs were on the floor and he was free to please John.

He felt Cam shift onto one elbow beside him then reach out to lightly stroke his still-hard flesh.

The mattress dipped as Cam left the bed then again a moment later when he returned. Cool wetness enveloped his aching cock as Cam cleaned him off. A splat sounded as Cam dropped the wet cloth onto the floor. John relaxed into the heat of Cam’s body as he rolled him onto his side and spooned him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon discovering John hard again, Cam decided to get a little payback, although if he was honest, he’d asked for what he got, but still, fair was fair. After cleaning him off, Cam spooned him and let his hand roam across John’s pale skin. His fingers brushed through the mat of fur on his chest in search of John’s sensitive nipples. He loved to play with them as even the lightest stroke would have them erect and hard. His fingers found their first target and rolled the dark pink peak between them. John let out a moan as Cam teased the nipple to hardness before shifting to the other and lavishing it the same attention.

“Cam?” John’s voice was a low growl.

“I’m just returning the favor.”

Cam moved lower and set his tongue on a quest to explore John’s ear. From past experience he knew the pointed tips were huge erogenous zones for John. John’s entire body jerked in response to the first lick and Cam soon had him writhing in pleasure, a steady stream of mindless babble pouring from his mouth. His hand left John’s twin peaks and followed the path to his velvet-wrapped hardness. At the same moment, Cam’s mouth trailed down John’s neck, following his hairline to the one spot that he had never touched during sex. His lips latched on at the same time as his hand wrapped around John’s erection and his mate let out a deep groan. He sucked harder and John started fucking Cam’s fist. Cam felt John’s rhythm stutter; his hips bucking as he came for the second time, his hot seed spilling onto Cam’s hand.

Cam bit down on the nape of John’s neck to finish the mark he was leaving and John went limp against him with a wordless cry. Fear chilled the sweat on his body as he released John and rolled him onto his back. Cam licked his lips nervously as he braced John’s head with one hand while the other stroked along his cheek and jaw. “John? C’mon baby, open your eyes and talk to me.”

John’s eyes opened to half-mast, the outer rim of blue and a thin ring of green the only colors visible around his blown pupils. “Mmmm. Wanna sleep.” His still-casted left wrist rose from the bed and took a lazy swipe at Cam that missed by a mile. “G‘way.” John wriggled away and curled up before nodding off.

Cam let out a sigh of relief as he watched John move. He wasn’t broken, just overloaded.

Cam slid off the bed and cleaned them up then headed to the room’s tiny refrigerator to get a bottle of water after tucking John in. He checked the time and was surprised to find that it was barely 1300. He reached in for the water and stopped to stare at his hand. His hand was smeared in blood. He hurried to the sink and washed the blood off to see how badly he was injured, but his skin was flawless.

Cam ran back and checked John’s neck. Several of the marks left by his teeth were seeping blood. He grabbed a fresh washrag and a tube of anti-bacterial ointment from the bathroom then cleaned and treated the wounds. It was a testament to how blissed out and exhausted John was that he never stirred, not even when Cam pressed the cold rag to his neck to stop the bleeding.

Cam curled up behind John and pulled the blankets up to cover them. The alarm was set for 1530 hours, which would give them plenty of time to shower, dress, and get to the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke slowly, an incessant beeping drawing him from the warm cocoon he was currently occupying. He cranked his eyes open and traced the noise to Cam’s alarm clock. He elbowed Cam but only got a grunt in response. Sighing, he tossed back the covers and slipped from the bed. He stumbled around to Cam’s side and shut the alarm off. He nudged Cam again. “C’mon, lazy bones, get your ass up.” An unintelligible mumble was all he received as an answer.

John stood and bumped the bed on purpose. “Alright, go ahead and lay there. Then, when we’re late, you get to explain it to Jack.”

No response.

“Military alertness my ass,” John muttered as he started the water. “With skills like those, it’s a wonder he’s survived this long.”

John stepped into the stall and stood under the water. His body ached with the aftermath of good sex. He let the hot water massage some of the soreness out then grabbed his pouf and started scrubbing. He smiled as he recalled how Cam had laughed at him the first time he’d used one when showering together. Cam had quit laughing when he discovered how good the pouf felt on his skin. It got rid of dead skin, dirt, and loose hairs better than a wash cloth and was less likely to sour if one had to pack in a hurry.

John reached up to wash the back of his neck and hissed in pain when the pouf hit raw wounds. “What the hell?” He used the fingers of his non-soapy hand to gently feel the area and was not surprised when his fingers came back bloody.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam heard John, but was loathe to move even after he heard the water start. He enjoyed showering with John, but it was like the events of the last few days had caught up with him. He figured he’d get up when John was done and drifted in a daze.

Until John rolled him out of bed.

Cam blinked to clear his vision as he rose from the floor to see his damp and irritated husband standing before him. “What’s up?”

“You had to draw blood.”

Cam rubbed his eyes. “Um, what?” He felt his face grow hot as memory returned. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Sorry!” John reached towards his neck then stopped short and started pacing. “My neck hurts and I’ll get the dubious pleasure of playing “Dodge Rodney” for the evening. Plus, when Carson sees it, he’s going to drag me to the bathroom to examine it. Then, to top it off, I’ll not only get the safe sex lecture, but I’ll also get the in-depth details on how many and what kinds of bacteria are in the human mouth.”

Cam smothered a grin at the tirade as he snagged John to make him stop. “Take a couple of Tylenol while I shower then I’ll bandage your neck. I’ve got some clear Band-Aids that will be hard to see. I’ve been to Louie’s Bar and Grill before and at its best the place is not brightly lit. Put on a collared shirt and a jacket and they should help disguise the marks.”

“Fine. I’m going to fix some coffee while you clean up.”

Forty minutes later they were on their way to Louie’s. Cam had doctored John’s neck then helped him pick an outfit that would hide the bandages. John had on a pair of black western style boots, tight black jeans, and a long sleeved green microfiber shirt with a black leather jacket. Five minutes after John had it on, Cam wanted to strip everything off of him. The green of the shirt enhanced the green of his eyes and brought out the gold flecks in the irises. Cam was comfortably dressed in brown ankle boots, tight blue jeans, a light blue button-down shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. He wanted to get John on the dance floor and show him off to the Cheyenne crowd. Hopefully next time he went to Atlantis they could have a big party and he could get John on the dance floor again. He chuckled at the shocked faces of John’s Marines when their flyboy CO got on the dance floor and showed off a different set of moves.

The parking lot was three-quarters full when they arrived at Louie’s. They got out of the car to the muffled strains of Led Zeppelin. Cam moved a tiny bit faster and opened the door for John with a flourish. John frowned at the gesture.

_*“Relax, baby. I’m just looking out for you.”*_

Someone else was as well because the minute they both crossed the threshold the music stopped.

“Welcome everyone!” Walter said from the stage, microphone in hand. “Thank you all for coming to the Sheppard-Mitchell reception.” He peered towards the front of the room where Cam and John were being held. “It seems our grooms have arrived, so it’s time to get this party started!”

Pink’s “Get the Party Started” blared from the speakers as Cam and John were escorted to a white draped table off to one side. It took the entire song for them to actually reach the table as well-wishers kept stopping them.

“This is your doing, isn’t it?” John hissed at him after they were seated.

Cam shook his head. He’d love to take credit, but the idea wasn’t his. He did suspect whose it was though. “I think it’s Vala’s doing.”

John dropped his head into his hands. “I thought she liked me.”

Cam looked at the decorations and snorted. “This is nothing. You should see what she does to people she hates.”

“Hello my sweets! Do you like the party?”

“It’s great!” John replied, the false cheer in his voice obvious to Cam, but hopefully not to Vala.

“Oh, good! I was afraid I’d went overboard.”

Cam groaned and hoped John didn’t give her more ideas.

“Nope, it’s fine the way it is.”

Cam let out a soft sigh. The place looked like a showroom for a glitter factory. Everything sparkled. Something poked him in the head and he reached up to see what it was and came back with a sparkly tiara.

“Leave that alone!” Vala said as she snatched it back and replaced it on his head.

“Vala, those are …” he glanced over just as she finished placing one onto John’s head. “Absolutely perfect.”

_*“You are sleeping on the couch tonight.”*_

_*“But baby, it’s so …”*_

_*“If you say adorable or cute or any other adjective of a similar nature, I will tell Teyla and Ronon that you’ve been mistreating me, then, when they get done with you, I’ll call Momma.”*_

From the death glare John was roasting him with, Cam knew he was serious. He made a note to get with Walter later and get a picture of John with the tiara on before they disappeared.

Cam was saved from making a retort by Jack walking up to the microphone. “I’d like to propose a toast to John and Cameron. This day has been a long time coming and I’m glad it finally got here.” He turned to face Cam and John. “Congratulations, you two. Don’t screw this up.”

Everyone raised their glasses in salute.

Jack’s toast was apparently the signal for the rest of the crowd as they spent the next 90 minutes listening to various toasts and anecdotes. Walter, who was apparently acting as master of ceremonies, put a stop to the ordeal by having a cake brought out. In retaliation for earlier, Cam deliberately smeared frosting on John’s nose which he promptly leaned in and slowly licked off to the amusement of the crowd. John alternated between feeding Cam bites of cake with nibbling on his bottom lip. They were both breathing hard by the time John was done.

“Tease.”

“Only for you,” John told him with a kiss.

Jack was first in line for a piece of cake with Ronon and Rodney fighting for the second spot behind him. John left to use the restroom and came back with a smug expression on his face that Cam didn’t know how to take.

“What did you do?”

“Had a talk with the DJ. You do remember that we have to start off the dancing, right?” John replied.

“Well, yeah. My Momma taught me to slow dance and to tango.”

At the mention of the tango, John’s eyes lit up.

“Now wait a minute here! It’s been thirty years since I practiced either.”

John arched a brow at him.

“Okay, I slow danced with Amy Vandenberg at my prom, but that was the last time I danced.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carson was enjoying the celebration. It was way past time that the Americans got their heads out of their collective arses and legalized same-sex marriages between serving members of their armed forces. He noticed many of the couples standing around casting wistful glances at the dance floor. He stood and made his way over to Chief Harriman.

“Chief, I believe it’s time fer the First Dance.”

Walter peered towards the dance floor then back up at Carson. “I do believe you’re right, Doctor.”

Carson returned to his seat as Walter left his.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time for the First Dance.”

Carson smiled as John pulled Cameron to his feet and led him to the dance floor as “Take My Breath Away” started playing. He had some bets to place when they returned home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John tugged Cam to his feet and onto the dance floor as the music started. He grabbed his hands and steered him along the floor as “Take My Breath Away” played through the room.

“Would you relax?” John whispered in his ear.

“I told you, I haven’t danced in years. Plus, I have to work with these people and I don’t want to look foolish,” Cam said.

John spun them. “Look over my shoulder. Jack and Sam are out here doing the same moves we are.”

“But Jack goes to all those Washington parties. He has to know how.”

John shook his head and nipped Cam’s earlobe. “No he doesn’t, but it helps when you’re trying to make deals if you don’t step on your partner’s foot. And I’ll bet Sam doesn’t get to go often, plus Vala’s got Daniel out here and I’ll bet he gets fewer opportunities to dance than any of you.”

Cam slumped and John knew he’d won. He wrapped his arms around Cam’s waist as the music changed and rested his head on Cam’s shoulder as the first strains of “Unchained Melody” floated through the speakers. He enjoyed feeling the slide of muscles beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and could imagine that they were alone – just them and the music in a candlelit room, the sound of waves breaking in the background.

_*“That’s a beautiful image. Any way we could make it reality?”*_

John smiled against Cam’s shirt. Even his mind-voice had a drawl. _*“For our honeymoon, I’m thinking of a little place with an ocean view.”*_

_*“Sounds wonderful. Where?”*_

_*“Hawai’i. I have a little place on Kauai.”*_

John felt Cam’s soft laughter through his chest. _*“That doesn’t surprise me. I guess all those years of Combat pay were good for something.”*_

 _*“Yep.”*_ Cam had no idea and John didn’t plan on telling him differently. His upbringing as a scion of Sheppard Industries was something he preferred to keep hidden. After his last fight with his father, John had tried to keep in touch with Dave and even use him as a sounding board to see if relations between father and son were reconcilable. Dave’s responses had been long, rambling discourses on how he was so ungrateful and that he should quit the Air Force and come beg for their father’s forgiveness. Dave had also offered to help John get into a treatment program for persons with “intimacy issues”. Translated, that was Dave speak for trying to cure him of preferring men. Incensed, John had taken that letter along with the rest of the ones he’d received from Dave and burned them. With a magnesium flare. By the time the flames died out, only fluffy white ash remained to drift away on the wind.

The song neared its end and John lifted his head with a grin. “You did say you know how to tango, right?”

“Tango? What?” Cam squeaked out.

“Just follow my lead.”

The music shifted and John shifted with it, pulling Cam along. The dance floor cleared as their friends stopped to watch. John spotted something red flying at his head and snatched it from the air with a flourish then gripped the rose between his teeth. Twirling across the floor to the music, John grew bold and worked the fancier moves in. He used their bond to show Cam what to do when his steps started to falter. When the dance ended, John dipped Cam and held him as applause thundered through the bar. He removed the rose then raised Cam and drew him into a hard kiss that served to drive the onlookers wild.

They decided to take a break and were watching Vala teach Daniel some dance she swore she’d learned during her time as a Host, but that seemed awfully familiar from MTV when a hand landed on his shoulder. John turned to meet the concerned gaze of Carson.

“Lad, I need to speak wi’ ye,” Carson told him.

“Can’t you do it here?”

Carson’s hand shifted and brushed the edge of the bandage. “Not unless ye want to explain this in public.”

John twisted and glared at Cam. “You get to come too.”

The three men made their way to the owner’s office. Inside, Cam locked the door then set his back to it to prevent intrusions while John perched on the desk chair.

“Off with it, lad,” Carson said, gesturing to John’s shirt and jacket.

John dipped his chin and peered up at Carson through his eyelashes. “Carson, you know I never put out on a first date.”

“John, I’ve seen more of you than your Cameron has. Now off with the jacket and shirt.”

John eased the items off and Carson moved in as soon as he was bare-chested.

Carson peeled back the bandages to reveal the bite marks. “How did this happen?”

John gestured to Cam. He’d done it so John had no problem with throwing him under the bus.

“Cameron?”

“I bit him.” John found Cam’s blushing cute.

Carson launched into the promised lecture as he cleaned and rebandaged John’s neck then gave him a shot of broad spectrum antibiotic.

“Now, off wi’ ye. Enjoy yerselves, but try not to draw more blood,” Carson said as he ushered them back to the public area of the club.


	6. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Christmas in July! What a wonderful time of the year!  
> Sorry for the long delay, but school and a new job have placed serious demands on my time.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta, DorothyOz! And thanks to all of you for the great kudos and comments! Keep 'em coming!

Cameron Mitchell had seen a lot of things in his life, but the house John took them to on Kauai was out of his experience. It had a high fence with a gate which gave access to a winding, tree–lined driveway. When the house came into view, Cam couldn’t help but stare. An awning stretched over the driveway to provide protection from the elements for anyone coming or going. He got out of the car and turned to watch John stretch, fingers laced together and arms over his head. “What is this?”

“This is our honeymoon hideaway,” John said.

“This is not a little place, John.”

“For this area of Kauai it is,” John returned, his voice muffled as he fished their bags out of the trunk.

“What?” Cam was flabbergasted. There was no way John could have afforded this, even with years of combat pay. This place was bigger than his parent’s house! He helped John unload in a daze. Their stuff was unpacked and they were watching the waves break on the private beach from the back deck when Cam got the nerve to ask the question foremost in his mind.

“Whose house is this?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John heaved a sigh and ducked his head to stare at the ground as he closed their bond down to a trickle. It was harder to do than it had been, but he could manage. “It’s mine.”

“But how? There is no way you could’ve bought this on your salary, even with years of hazardous duty pay,” Cam pushed.

John lifted his head, eyes flashing with the stirrings of temper. “It was originally bought for my grandmother. My mother inherited it from her. I didn’t know my mother had left it to me until after she passed. Compared to some of the other places I’ve lived, this is small.”

Cam gestured wildly in a move that John assumed was supposed to encompass the house and grounds. “This is … is … it’s …”

John stood and closed his eyes as he pushed his temper down, a sick feeling replacing the contentment he’d been enjoying. “I’ll go pack.”

John stalked off. Footsteps behind him warned that Cam hadn’t given up.

"Look John, I ..."

He spun to face him, ignoring the look of shock on his husband’s face. “Look, I get it that you don’t like the house. Fine. I guess I should have told you that I’m a fucking multi-millionaire too. I’m going surfing. You can do whatever you want.”

John changed into his wet suit and grabbed his board. He resolutely did not focus on the looks that followed him as he paddled out to meet the waves or that followed him as he rode them back in. He ignored the occasional cries of dismay that floated to him over the water when a wave knocked him off the board.

He stayed out until he couldn’t paddle anymore. At that point, he rode the last swells in and picked the board up. Trudging to the house, he noticed that his audience was gone. He guessed the honeymoon was over before it’d begun. He placed the board on the rack near the deck and climbed the steps.

John stepped into the silent house and heaved a sigh. After all they’d been through, he figured that he’d found Cam’s breaking point, the one thing he couldn’t forgive John for. He turned the shower on and stepped in and rinsed off before shimmying out of his wet suit. He tossed the suit over the top to dry as he picked up his soap and set to scrubbing with a vengeance as if the scratchy pouf could scrub away the memories as easily as it removed the salt and sand.

He stepped out and dried off then realized that he’d forgotten to grab anything to put on. He tossed the towel in the laundry basket then strode to the bedroom uncaring about his nakedness. John stopped in the middle of the floor. A trail of ivory colored tapers in glass dishes started in front of the dresser and led across the tiled floor. Curious, John followed the trail to see what Cam had put together at the end of the path.

The glowing trail led into the great room in the center of the house. John stopped and stared as he passed through the doorway. The furniture had been pushed to the sides. A mattress took up part of the clear space, but most of the floor was clear. The sound of the ocean crashing on the shore told him that the doors to the patio were open. And Cam was waiting for him in the center of the room, white shirt turned golden by the light of the candles dotted around the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam had not expected John to blow-up over his comments about the house and how he got it. In hindsight, he should’ve checked the filter on his mouth. He knew John’s family was a sore spot, plus his comments made it sound like John had been turning tricks or something equally reprehensible to get the house. Well, he’d put his foot in his mouth up to the hip, so now it was time to yank it out and set things right.

He watched John riding the waves and was amazed. He flew across the waves like it was his natural element. He cried out when John went under, swallowed by a vicious wave, and held his breath until he surfaced and mounted his board once again. Judging John’s stamina, he decided it was time to pull out the stops and go set up his apology.

He dragged a mattress in from one of the other rooms and tossed a set of sheets and a couple of blankets on it. From what he’d heard, the nights could get rather chilly. He heard John come in and hurried to set out the tapers he’d bought specially for this occasion in their little dishes.

He knew how quietly John could move so he stood patiently in the midst of the space to wait for him. His appearance in the doorway made Cam’s heart leap in joy. The glow of the candles gilded John’s skin and made Cam’s hands itch to want to touch him.

“John, I’m sorry. I opened my mouth and put my foot in it. I didn’t think about how you might take what I said. This house is incredible.” Cam took a few hesitant steps. “And as for your money, I could care less. I’d love you even if you were a pauper wearing potato sacks.”

John reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in one of his few tells. “Look Cam, I need to apologize too. I shouldn’t have sprung the house on you like I did. I … just didn’t think about it. I was tired and stressed from the long flight and I let what you said get to me,” John told him.

Cam closed the distance, took John’s hand and drew him into the circle of luminescence. He raised his hand and pressed a button on the small remote. The strains of “Unchained Melody” floated out of the room speakers. “May I have this dance?”

John smiled and stepped closer. Cam wrapped his arms around his husband and felt John’s come up to encircle him. Heads on the other’s shoulder, they swayed to the music, just them, the candles, the music and the waves breaking on the beach.

“You know, Cam, you’re overdressed,” John told his new husband who was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt.

Cam looked down at himself and at John, still naked, hair wet from the shower, and laughed. Nonetheless, he stripped down, careful not to toss his clothes on one of the candles.

“Much better.”

“Glad you approve,” Cam said as he let his eyes drink in the sight before him. The candlelight brought out golden highlights in John’s dark hair and made the treasure trail down his chest glisten against his skin. Unable to keep his hands off for long, Cam closed the distance between them and took John into his arms once again. He vaguely heard the music change in the background to “Take My Breath Away” as he captured John’s lips in a deep, sensuous kiss. John’s pupils were dark with desire when they separated for air.

Cam moved his hands from John’s waist to caress from his shoulders to the swell of his ass as John did the same. John relaxed into him, his face turned inwards and Cam took the opportunity to plant tiny kisses along his jaw. Reaching John’s ear, he licked along the shell of his ear until John shuddered against him. He nosed stray strands of hair out of his way and suckled lightly behind John’s ear then worked his way to the tip in a series of gentle kisses. John moaned in pleasure and dug his fingers into Cam’s back.

“Easy, baby. I promised you something special when we got back to the Mountain then things went sideways.”

“Mmm, I remember.”

“I’m gonna make this night real special, baby.” Hard on the heels of his statement, he slid to his knees and licked a stripe along the underside of John’s cock. Reaching the tip he found it wet with pre-cum. He gripped John’s ass as he lapped the beads of wetness from the head of John’s manhood. He rolled his eyes upwards to see how John was responding. John’s head was thrown back, the long line of his neck exposed, lips parted slightly. Cam smiled then swirled his tongue around the head of John’s cock then took his thick length into his mouth, pulling back when the head hit the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks for suction them hummed from deep in his throat. John released a deep moan and his hands drifted from Cam’s shoulders to tangle in his hair.

“Oh god. Cam.”

Cam hummed again and John’s grip tightened in response. Still humming, he let John’s shaft slowly slip from his mouth until only the head remained then, just as slowly, he worked his way back down.

John tugged on his hair and Cam glanced upwards to see John staring at him, his eyes glazed. “You keep that up an’ I won’t last long.”

Cam gave John one last hummer as he called it, then stood, John’s fingers sliding free of their hold. Cam captured his lips for a passionate kiss then led him to the mattress. The sight of John sprawled amongst the dark red cotton sheets of the love nest he’d built, the epitome of every wet dream and fantasy he’d ever had caused his cock to jerk with longing or lust, he wasn’t sure which.

“Are you gonna make love to me or stand there starin’ at me?”

John’s drawl snapped him from his contemplations to the deliciousness spread before him. John had one leg bent, the other raised to frame his erect member, one hand behind his head while the other brushed through the fine hair on his chest, across his erect nipples to trail down to the nest of hair at his groin.

The sight short-circuited Cam’s brain and he almost tripped on the edge of the mattress. “Guh!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John sighed and rose to his knees. He grabbed Cam’s hands and tugged him down to the nest. “I’ve heard of blowing someone’s mind, but not like a circuit breaker. Guess I’ll just have to reset you.”

John prodded Cam onto his back then started conquering the territory before him with kisses and sharp little nips. He leaned back to survey his domain and smiled. Cam’s eyes were half-closed, his jaw hanging slack. John leaned over and ran his hand along the edge of the mattress searching for the lube he knew Cam would have put there. He stilled when his questing hand found two objects – one hard and thick, the other much smaller. He drew both items out and smirked. Over the past two years, they’d discussed a lot of sexual practices and positions, but the use of toys had never come up. He recognized the dildo in his hand as having come from the toy box Vala had gifted them with.

Two could play that game.

John shoved a small stray pillow under Cam’s butt so he could have better access to his hole. He lubed his fingers and rubbed the first one in short, teasing strokes across Cam’s puckered asshole. With the entrance well-oiled, he slid both fingers in at once. Cam writhed as John started scissoring his fingers to stretch Cam’s hole. When his fingers moved easily, he added a third which made Cam writhe and whimper. After a moment, John withdrew his fingers and picked up the dildo. He slicked it then slowly worked it into Cam’s ass.

“John?”

Cam’s voice rose at the end in a whine. John loved it that he could reduce his husband to that state.

“Shhh, I gotcha.”

John worked the dildo in Cam’s ass then leaned forward to capture one of his nipples between his teeth. He licked, sucked, and teased until the tiny piece of flesh hardened into an erect peak. He gave the dildo one last twist to position it properly then moved to the other nipple and attended to it as well. He caught Cam’s peaks between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and tortured them as he nibbled his way up Cam’s throat and along his jaw until Cam whimpered beneath him.

“What do you want, honey?”

“Want you in me.” Cam’s voice was husky.

John reached down and tugged on the dildo until he tagged Cam’s prostate. “This isn’t enough for you?”

John chuckled at the growl he received as he picked up the lube again. He had different ideas. He slicked his fingers and slid two into his own body. He worked them in and out until the muscle accepted the intrusion easily. He poured more lube onto Cam’s erect member and watched it trickle down to mingle in the mass of dark hair at the root. He positioned his hole over Cam’s shaft and lowered his body until he felt the blunt head penetrate. Pressing down gently, he waited until the ring of muscle gave way and allowed his husband’s velvet covered steel to enter.

Cam moaned beneath him as John held steady and allowed the burn to subside. After a moment, he started working his way deeper onto Cam’s length, raising up then lowering just a bit more until their bodies met. His own cock was flush with arousal, pre-cum beading at the head, but he ignored it. He wanted to ride Cam and have his cum in his ass then fill Cam with his. He planted a hand in the center of Cam’s chest for balance as he reached up to his own nipples.

“Look at me.” John put enough command voice in the request that he knew Cam couldn’t ignore it. “I want you to watch.”

Cam nodded and John rocked his hips as he fucked himself on Cam’s engorged member.

“Touch me.” Cam ran his fingers along John’s thighs to brush his pubic hair. That he was staying away from John’s leaking cock was one hell of a tease.

The lust pouring through their bond took John’s breath away and made it hard for him to keep a steady rhythm. He controlled his breathing, but soon the demands of his body took over and he pounded his ass with Cam’s cock. Panting for breath, Cam let out a cry at the moment that John felt a spill of wet heat. His own member twitched in response, but he did not come. John collapsed across his husband’s chest as his breathing returned to normal. Cam’s cock softened and slid out, a trickle of hot cum following it.

After a few moments, Cam stirred beneath him and captured his lips in a hard kiss that left them gasping for air.

“My turn.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam rolled them and gathered John’s wrists in one hand. He pushed them above his husband’s head and pinned them to the mattress. “Stay just like that.”

Cam reached between his legs and carefully withdrew the dildo and tossed it aside. He lowered swollen lips to John’s erect peaks and laved them until John shuddered beneath him. He found the lube where John had dropped it and drizzled some onto his mate’s thick manhood before impaling himself upon its rounded head. He rode out the burn, the toy having been much narrower than the cock now splitting his ass cheeks. Lifting and rocking, he curled his fingers and dragged his blunt nails down John’s sides just hard enough to leave welts. John hissed and squirmed, but stayed in the position Cam had placed him, eyes gone green with lust.

“This what you want, baby?”

John nodded, eyes focused on Cam’s every move.

Cam rode John’s shaft slowly. He wanted to drag it out as long as he could. His own dick was already hardening again, eager for more. He pulled off until only the head remained inside and reached between their bodies to roll John’s balls between his fingers. John’s back bowed as Cam found the sweet spot at their base and rubbed it with one blunt finger. When he felt the ball sack drawing up, he removed his hand and held his position. If he moved, John would spill and he wasn’t done yet.

John let out a deep growl and bucked his hips into Cam, thrusting his length deep. Seeing he had no choice, Cam rose as John’s hips dipped and they slammed together in the middle. The pace heated up until the sound of flesh meeting flesh was louder than their labored breathing. Cam felt his own balls draw up and shouted as his dick released its second volley to stripe John’s chest. John came with a cry of his own as the muscles in Cam’s ass contracted around his length.

Cam collapsed forward, hands out to brace himself. He lowered his torso until he could run the tip of his tongue along John’s lips. John’s eyes fluttered open as his kiss swollen lips spread into a warm, satisfied smile.

“You … are … incredible,” he breathed.

Cam snorted. “Me? You’re fucking awesome.”

John rolled his head on the red sheets which caused his damp hair to stick up even more. “Let’s agree that we’re both sex gods and leave it at that.”

Cam hummed his agreement as he licked a stripe along the bottom of John’s jaw, tongue rasping on his stubble.

“Are we sleeping here?”

Cam raised his head. “I’d like to.”

“Mmm, me too. It reminds me of Atlantis.”

Cam peered down at John. His eyes were back to their warm hazel, but were only open to half-mast. “Is there a bathroom near here?”

John raised a hand and Cam sighted along it to an alcove in the opposite corner.

“Back in a minute.”

He stood and wobbled across the floor to the bathroom. He cleaned up and took a damp cloth and a towel back with him. John was still awake, but losing the battle to sleep quickly. Cam wiped him down as well then set the cloths aside. He pulled the sheet over them then spooned along John’s back.

“Good night baby. I love you.”

A sleep-laden mind-voice answered him. _*“Love you too.”*_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam pushed the covers aside as he woke suddenly, unsure of what had pulled him from a deep sleep until John shifted beside him and cried out in pain. “John, what’s wrong?”

“M’scle cr’mps,” John ground out through clenched teeth.

Cam reached for his mate and gasped at the chill of his skin. Sometime during the night, the covers had slid aside and John’s overworked muscles combined with the cold morning air to produce severe muscle cramps. There was a bottle of mild muscle relaxers in John’s luggage and a bottle of warming massage oil in his own. He thought about bringing the items here then decided otherwise. “Can you stand?”

John uncurled and glared at him. “Are you” _gasp_ “serious?”

“Yep.” He leaned over and hauled John to his feet, threw one arm over his shoulders and supported him as he hobbled through the house. They reached the bedroom to the cadence of John’s cursing. Cam was rather impressed at the variety and creativeness of some of them. Commanding Marines was definitely having an effect on his husband’s vocabulary.

Cam assisted John onto the bed after a side trip to the bathroom. John’s whimper of relief told him how much pain he was in. Cam retrieved what he needed along with a glass of water and deposited his load on the night stand. “Can you roll for me, baby?”

John grunted and cursed but managed to roll. “This better be worth it.”

Cam held up the small pink pill with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“You’re forgiven.” John propped himself up on one elbow. Cam handed him the pill then the water. John swallowed them down, handed the glass back then flopped down.

“Now, I’m going to see what I can do to make you feel better,” Cam told him. He prodded John onto his belly and helped him get comfy. He popped open the oil and poured some into his hand then started with John’s feet and proceeded to work his way up. He could tell when the pill kicked in because John quit jerking whenever he found a sore spot. Shortly after that, his breathing evened out as he teetered on the edge of sleep. Cam kneaded John’s sore muscles until no knots remained then he shifted to a simple, relaxing massage. Five minutes into the relaxation portion, John fell asleep.

Cam finished then sat back on his heels to simply admire his husband. It was a guilty pleasure that he didn’t get to indulge in often. John’s skin glowed softly in the light from the full moon, the candles having guttered out a while ago. With his face smoothed by sleep, long lashes brushing his cheeks, he looked a lot younger than his 41 years. McKay had made a comment about John looking younger after his run-in with Todd and Cam felt he could be right. He made a note to ask John or Carson about it. John shifted and curled tighter. Unwilling to have him get chilled again, Cam flipped the covers over his somnolent husband then snuggled against him and joined him in the Land of Nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two weeks of their honeymoon passed too quickly. Their days were spent on the beach or seeing the sights. Early risers, they did their workouts as the sun rose, alternating running with stick practice. John used the bantos rods while Cam practiced the moves he’d paid for in blood with the Sodan. Practicing against someone using different techniques was good for both of them, but John had to be careful against Cam. His conversion to a bug had left him with a few … gifts … that only a handful of people knew about. One of those was increased reaction time due to changes in his muscle tissue and nervous system. Carson had assured him that he was one hundred percent John Sheppard, which was true. It was all the leftover percentage points that made him unique. It was why he’d taken to sparring mainly with Ronon and Teyla. The big Satedan had proven quite adept at handling the increase in his physical abilities as had Teyla. He also practiced against Teal’c when the opportunity presented itself. Like Ronon, Teal’c could handle anything John threw at him.

The trip back to Colorado was miserable. Their plane encountered a storm over the Pacific. Being pilots, neither John nor Cam were thrilled about leaving the flying to someone else, but at least their food stayed put. Many back in coach were not that fortunate, as the sounds of retching that drifted forward to first class attested to.

The last night before John had to leave, they stayed at home and watched movies. No one else came over. They were not invited and frankly, would not have been welcome. John cooked them dinner, and then they curled up on the couch as close to each other as it was physically possible. John soaked up everything he could. He knew it would have to last awhile and he knew Cam was doing the same.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam stood at the foot of the ramp and waited with John. Twenty Marines were traveling with him to Atlantis. When the last one disappeared, the SGC personnel sent cradles with perishable supplies that wouldn’t be harmed by the twelve hour quarantine on Midway, but that didn’t handle the long journey aboard Daedalus. He turned to John and gathered him into a tight hug which John returned with equal ferocity.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know. I don’t want to leave you either,” John whispered into Cam’s ear. “I wish you could transfer to Atlantis.”

“But I’d outrank you if I did,” Cam told him as he pulled back.

“Doesn’t matter. We’d work something out.”

Cam leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Well, we’ll just have to see what the future holds.”

“I know,” John told him with a sigh.

“Keep sending me messages and try to stay out of trouble,” Cam said. “I hear Carson is about to put your medical record on its own server.”

“That is a bald lie. My record is smaller than Rodney’s and he doesn’t have his own. Yet.”

“Colonels, it’s time.” Walter’s voice floated down to them. “Also, General O’Neill is the only one with his own server. There’s a bet to see who catches up with him, and Colonel Sheppard is in the lead.”

“I hope you’re joking,” Cam said squeezing John’s hand as a warning.

“Take care, Colonel Mitchell-Sheppard. I love you.” John’s smile was bittersweet.

Cam smiled back and let his love show in his eyes. John saying that in public had just won him and Jack a huge pot in the Mountain’s betting pool. “Love you too, Colonel Sheppard-Mitchell.”

Cam stayed his place as John marched up the steel ramp then stepped through without a backwards glance, the wormhole cutting off shortly afterwards.


	7. Time to Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but RL refused to let me get this chapter wrote. I have conquered and it is now done!   
> Huge thanks to DorothyOz for betaing this story! And, if you haven't already, check out her story, The Kirk Myth. It's awesome!  
> Thanks to all of you, my readers, for your support! There's more on the way!

John was glad to be home. He’d missed Atlantis, although he missed Cam more, but not enough to give up his post in order to stay on Earth. Cam hadn’t asked that of him and he hadn’t asked Cam to give up SG1. In this way they were no different than any other military couple where they spent much of their time apart. It took him a few days to become re-accustomed to the longer days of New Lantea and to get back into the rhythm of the city.

John was rather peeved to learn that video of the party at Louie’s had been circulating through the city during his absence. The first week he was back he had to turn down several requests for dates. He brought this up during team movie night during the second week.

“Didn’t anybody get the hint that the party was a wedding reception?”

“I fear not, John,” Teyla said. “I have been approached by many persons who wished to inquire as to your relationship with Cameron. I told them that the two of you are very private individuals and that it was none of their concern.”

John covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Did I say something wrong?” John could sense the worry emanating from Teyla.

“Oh, God. You gave them a perfect opening,” Rodney said.

“I do not understand.”

John lowered his hands. “By telling them that our relationship is none of their business, you made them curious.”

Rodney cut off the rest of John’s statement. “And to someone who already finds the object of the conversation attractive, that curiosity is like … like …”

“Like you and Ronon on Salisbury steak night,” John finished.

“Hey, when is Salisbury steak night?” Ronon asked from his sprawl near John’s feet.

“Thursday. You get the menu every week like the rest of us, Conan.”

“I never read it. Don’t need to with you around.”

John started the next movie before the two of them started trading insults. A soft touch on his arm had him looking down at Teyla.

“I am sorry, John. I did not mean to infer that you were available.”

John leaned into Teyla and touched his forehead to hers. “It’s alright. Some people hear what they want to.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam was able to contain his excitement as New Lantea hove in view. Barely. Jack had all but dragged him onto the Daedalus. The last several weeks had been rough after several run-ins with the Lucian Alliance and they all felt he needed some down time. Officially, he was with Jack to tour the Lantean facilities. In reality, it was a vacation for both of them. Even better, John didn’t know he was coming. This was one surprise he knew his husband would like.

They beamed down with Caldwell into the brightly lit Gateroom. Cam had only visited Atlantis a few times and the sight never got old. He made a note to talk to Daniel and see if there were any other lost cities they could find, like Lemuria. Then they could move it to Earth and house the SGC there. The location would be more secure than Cheyenne Mountain and they could see daylight. They could even install an Asgard transporter so personnel could commute and for resupply.

Before they beamed down, Jack and Sam had exchanged some complicated strings of innuendo and half sentences with the end result that they knew neither John nor any of his team were in the room or nearby. Cam spun slowly to take in the sights and noted something extremely curious. Of the eight Marines on guard duty in the Gateroom, only half were in uniform. The remainder were clad in t-shirts, boxers, and tac vests. No boots, trousers or uniform blouses in sight. He pointed them out to Jack. “Wonder what kind of trouble those four got into?”

Caldwell shook his head. “I have no idea, but I’m sure it was a nothing serious.” He glanced over at Cam. “Colonel Sheppard has a … unique way of dealing with minor infractions.”

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the nearest of the underdressed Marines.

Seeing his approach, the Marine snapped to attention. “Sir!”

“At ease, soldier. Mind telling me why you are out of uniform?’

“Colonel Sheppard’s orders, Sir!”

Jack nodded. “And why did Colonel Sheppard order you to report for duty in your skivvies?”

The Marine blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Speak up, man,” Jack barked. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Because we left a door open at the top of one of the main towers, Sir.”

“Why?”

“Because it was cold and raining last night and …”

“And?” Cam could tell Jack was enjoying torturing John’s Marines.

“And we didn’t want to get our new uniforms wet so we propped the door open so we could still see out.”

Jack spun and glanced at all four. “So you left a door open on a cold and rainy night that leads into the heart of a secure installation so you wouldn’t have to get your uniforms wet?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“What else?”

“Sir?”

“Something else happened, soldier,” Jack said. “So spit it out.”

“Um, the floor iced over and Colonel Sheppard slipped on it this morning while walking his rounds.”

“I see,” Jack said. “Well, whatever punishment he gave you, double it.” The Marine opened his mouth and Cam saw the dangerous glint in Jack’s eyes. “Did you have something to say, soldier?”

The Marine snapped to attention so hard he winced. “No Sir!”

“Good. Carry on.” Jack turned and ambled back to Cam and Caldwell.

They climbed the Grand Staircase and Sam met them at the top. Cam exchanged hugs with Sam before she headed for her office, Jack and Caldwell in tow.

“Where’s John? I want to make sure he’s alright.”

Sam stopped and turned. “He should be in his quarters. He was up until early this morning helping McKay so I gave him the day off.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Cam said as he jogged off. He decided to check John’s quarters before he checked the infirmary.

Cam headed towards John’s quarters, but realized that he’d gotten turned around. He considered calling for assistance, but didn’t want to look foolish. Head drooping, he turned and was about to start backtracking when he remembered that John had told him, more than once, that Atlantis was sentient so he decided to use the connection. _*“Atlantis? Will you take me to Colonel Sheppard, please?”*_

His gene wasn’t strong enough for words, but he got a feeling of assent then a mental tug. If he followed the tug it was mild, but if he strayed off-course, the pull became sharp and insistent. The mental prodding led him to a transporter, which activated as soon as the doors closed. When the door opened, the tug propelled him a short distance down the hall to a cul-de-sac with only a single door. As he entered the dead end, the tug faded. _*“Thanks.*_

A puff of warm air brushed his cheeks then faded. He figured that was Atlantis saying ‘you’re welcome’. He raised his hand to swipe the crystals and announce his presence, but the door slid open. Cam stepped inside and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. He spotted John sprawled across his bed on his belly, tousled head turned away, still fully clothed, booted feet hanging over the edge, sound asleep.

Cam sat beside John on his left and frowned at the pressure bandage encircling his husband’s arm from the base of his fingers halfway to his elbow. He reached out mentally and brushed John’s mind as he touched John’s arm above the bandages. Something struck him and Cam found himself on the floor, arm pulled back sharply and a hard knee pressing into his back.

“Who are you?” A voice that he barely recognized as John’s growled in his ear.

“It’s me. Cam.”

“Cam? What’re you doin’ here?” John asked as he rolled off and released his hold; the lights brightening to a pale glow.

Cam rose and sat on the bed. “I came with O’Neill. Officially, we’re here on an inspection tour. Truthfully, we’re here on vacation to see our other halves and be out of reach of anybody on Earth except in the direst of emergencies.”

John dropped back to the bed and put his head in Cam’s lap. “Did I do that?” he asked, reaching up to gingerly touch the edge of the forming bruise.

Cam batted his hand away to finger the area himself. “Yeah, but it’s my own damn fault. I shouldn’t have touched you before you woke.”

John stretched and yawned. “How long're you here?”

“Two weeks unless Jack changes his mind,” Cam said as he leaned down and stole a kiss. They parted and John let out another yawn.

“How long had you been asleep?”

John rolled his head towards his alarm clock and frowned. “Three hours.”

“Then you need to sleep. We can visit later.” Cam put action to words and eased John off his leg then walked around the bed and pulled his boots and trousers off.

John sat up and unbuttoned his uniform shirt. “You are such a mother hen,” he said as he lobbed it at his laundry hamper.

“Only to you. And my team. Now get comfy,” Cam told him as he straightened out the blankets.

“Seriously?” John looked at his with disbelief. “You’re going to tuck me in?”

“Yep.” Cam gave him a blinding smile. “Then I’m going to sit beside you and read your latest mission reports while you get some shuteye. Can’t have you falling asleep in the middle of the big party tonight.”

“Party?”

“Yes, party.” Cam brushed his fingers through John’s hair, his hand coming to rest near his ear. “Remember, we agreed to have a party the next time I could come to Atlantis? So your base could celebrate our marriage?”

“Oh, that party.”

“Yeah, that party.”

They were silent after that, Cam rubbing the area behind John’s ear in soothing circles. John made a sound similar to a purr and curled towards Cam. He was asleep by the time the latest reports had downloaded for Cam’s reading pleasure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack’s eyes lit with pleasure at the sight of the cake the kitchen staff had made for the party. After Cameron left, Jack, Sam, and Caldwell had exchanged pleasantries and updates on various topics. Before Caldwell beamed back to Daedalus, Sam invited him and his crew to the celebration. Since only John’s team had been able to attend the couple’s nuptials, they were holding a very belated party here on Atlantis.

Jack and Sam were in the mess hall for lunch and had decided to check on the refreshments for the evening. The city’s inhabitants knew something was up, but not the reasoning. Extra supplies for the event had been trickled in on the last few supply runs and word had gotten around. Jack just hoped John could get Cameron to dance again. He had several large bets riding on it and was eager to collect.

Jack stabbed a piece of ducken on his fork and examined it critically. “Have you notified the general populace?”

Sam took a drink of water to wash her own ducken down. “I set the message to upload on a timer.” She checked her watch. “It should go out right about … now.”

Pings, chimes, squawks, and various other tones sounded throughout the room as new messages hit everyone’s email. Jack watched as the soldiers and scientists read through the missives. Excited chatter rose as everyone got the message about the party.

“Well, looks like things are going to be lively tonight,” Jack said.

Sam chuckled. “You have no idea. The way this bunch parties puts sailors on shore leave after six months at sea to shame.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John stretched and opened his eyes to see his husband above him. “Hey.”

“Well, Sleeping Beauty has rejoined the land of the living.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m prettier than you.” John sat up and glared at his partner. “You’re not allowed to read mission reports in bed anymore.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I was picking up shit from you and it was giving me weird dreams.”

“Sorry,” Cam said. It was obvious to John that Cam hadn’t realized how strong their bond had grown. It was like each time they were a long distance apart then reunited that it acted as a power-up.

Cam leaned in close and puckered up. “Will a kiss make it better?”

John didn’t even answer. He simply locked his arms around Cam’s neck and latched on in a breath stealing kiss. John nibbled Cam’s bottom lip then caught it between his teeth and sucked on it. He released it and pulled back before diving in once again. This time he slid his tongue between Cam’s lips and coaxed his mate’s to come out and play. Cam let out a moan and shoved him back onto the bed.

John broke the kiss with regret but he needed air. Cam sat up and started pushing at his clothes. John was willing to let him, but a glance at the clock on his nightstand confirmed what his internal clock was telling him. “We don’t have time for sex if we’re going to be on time for the party.”

“Maybe not, but we have time for me to taste you.”

John said nothing as Cam yanked his boxers down to free his rock-hard cock from its fabric prison. They’d only been apart a couple of months, but Cam was acting like it had been a year. He raised his head and watched as Cam licked a stripe along the underside of his manhood, following a trail seemingly dictated by his nose.

“You smell so good, I just wanna eat you up.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John let out a gasp as Cam’s hot mouth enveloped his manhood. It felt so good to have his husband’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the veins in John’s dick with varying degrees of pressure. He didn’t know how John managed to tangle his long fingers in Cam’s short hair, but the tugs let him know how much John liked what he was doing. He raised his head until only the head remained then he narrowed his tongue to probe at the tiny slit at the tip. John let out a shout and pushed up, but Cam clamped his hands on John’s hips to hold him in place.

With agonizing slowness, he took John’s shaft back into his mouth. His own cock jumped at the sounds John was making beneath him and he could feel the dampness in his own pants. When the head hit the back of his throat, Cam eased off just a touch, hollowed his cheeks and started sucking hard. John’s fingers tightened in his hair and Cam was afraid John was going to snatch him bald, but decided it would totally be worth it.

Cam opened his eyes and glanced up at John. His eyes were closed, mouth open, sensuous lips swollen from their earlier kissing. Cam could feel the tension in John’s lean body. He decided to see if he could unravel John’s iron self-control. He increased the suction and started humming. Softly at first then increasingly harder until he felt John trembling. He freed one hand and sent it questing to his furled opening. He circled John’s hole with his middle finger to gather some of the saliva that had trickled down then penetrated him with just the tip. John shouted and came, his body jerking in time with the spurts of salty heat hitting Cam’s throat. Cam swallowed him down then swirled his tongue around John’s slowly softening cock to get every last drop. He released him with a soft pop and sat up.

Cam leaned forward and kissed John messily as he fumbled with his own clothing. He drew back slightly and checked John over. Panting for breath, his eyes were dark, pupils blown behind half-open eyelids and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

“Hey, baby,” Cam waited until John focused on him. “You want to see me come?” He ran his hand along his own shaft, smearing the pre-cum gathered at the tip. “You want to see how I pleasure myself when we’re apart?”

John nodded and sent a burst of lust/anticipation/longing through their bond.

Cam closed his eyes and focused on what he was doing. Instead of his hand, he imagined the hand on his hard member was John’s. He started off slowly with a little twist at the end then gradually picked up speed. Halfway through, he felt the sensation of fingers touching his and his eyes popped open. John’s fingers were laced together, supporting his head as he watched the show, a look of rapt attention on his face.

Cam closed his once more and slipped back into the zone. This time when the fingers joined in, he didn’t stop, he kept on going. As he neared completion, the ghostly fingers drifted down to his balls, stroking and rolling them. The sensation was so exotic and hot that he was unprepared when his orgasm roared over him. The stream of white heat splashed on John’s lightly furred belly then trailed down to cover his cock and balls. Spent, he collapsed forward onto John’s chest, his chest heaving for breath. Long fingers carding through his hair pulled his attention to his husband.

“That was hot.”

“Mmm.” Cam didn’t trust himself to speak yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was content to lay on his bed with Cam sprawled across his chest, basking in the afterglow of a terrific blowjob. He thought about blowing off the party altogether, but he had a few bets riding on tonight that he’d placed with Chuck via Radek. Radek had been happy to place the bets as they gave him inside information to use himself.

John rolled them so Cam was on bottom and engaged his mate in a tongue wrestling match.

“Sheppard! I need you to … Eww! Oh my God! I did not need to see that!”

Instead of ending the kiss, John actually deepened it and ran his hands up to tangle in Cam’s short hair. If Rodney was going to be rude enough to barge in then he deserved what he got. They parted when their erstwhile audience started making gagging noises. John slid to the side and sat up to level his best death glare, the one usually reserved for Wraith Queens, at his teammate. “What is so important that it couldn’t wait and that you had to barge into my quarters? Did you even bother paging me?”

Rodney turned then hurriedly spun back then made a circular, waving motion over his shoulder. “Could you, umm … put some clothes on.”

“You charged in here so don’t complain about what I’m wearing,” John said as he removed his sweaty shirt and stretched out. “Now, why are you here?”

Rodney held his tablet up and waved it. “I found a reference to a planet with an Ancient outpost that might net us a ZPM.”

Cam, who had stayed silent, perked up at his side. “Really? Which planet?”

“Umm … P5R-2187.”

“No.” John felt the weight of two sets of eyes on him. “P5R-2187 was leveled by the Wraith two months before the Siege. You’d have known this if you have bothered to check our database before breaking into our quarters and interrupting our reunion.”

Rodney ignored the reprimand completely, turned and stared at him. “Are you certain? Because I don’t remember going to any burned-out husks in that time period.”

John snorted and started unwinding the bandage on his arm. “You can’t remember what you had for breakfast yesterday. Besides, we didn’t go. Stackhouse’s team checked that one.”

“I can too remember breakfast yesterday!”

John sat up. “What was it?”

“Umm, scrambled eggs and sausage.”

“Bzzt! Nope. The correct answer was waffles.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Rodney stormed off without even a thank you.

Cam burst into laughter as soon as the door slid closed behind Rodney. “That was priceless and rude. But mostly priceless… so much that I’m willing to forget how rude your friend was.”

John reached out and mentally locked the door then leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips before rising and heading to the shower. “Glad you enjoyed it.” He strutted across the room then stopped and peered over his shoulder. “You coming?”

Cam peered down at his limp manhood then back up. “Not anytime soon. I think I have a flat.”

John crooked a finger at Cam. “Fortunately for you, I know just how to fix that.”

John grabbed Cam and captured his lips in a hot, searing kiss as he guided them into the shower. He took advantage of the situation to tease his mate as much as possible. Cam groaned into his mouth as his flaccid cock re-inflated against John’s belly. John broke the kiss with a smirk. “I told you I could fix this,” he said while stroking the head with his fingertips.

“God, that feels good,” Cam moaned.

John wrapped his arms around Cam from behind and nibbled on his ear lobe. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want you in me. I want you to fuck me so hard I come just from that.”

“We’re gonna be late for the party.”

Cam tilted his head back to let the water run down his neck. “I don’t care.”

“You want it rough, sweetheart?” he asked as he rubbed his cock against Cam’s thigh.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Hands on the wall and spread your legs.” John grabbed the waterproof lube that he kept in the shower and slicked two fingers. Cam wanted rough, he’d give him rough. He circled his hole then pushed one finger in. Cam tensed then relaxed as John worked his hole. He added the second finger in and moved them back and forth in a scissor motion. When his fingers moved easily, he pulled them out and slicked his cock then pushed inside. Without the third finger, Cam’s ass was very tight. John held still to give them both a minute to adjust.

Gripping Cam’s hips, John thrust forward, having to work to fill his mate’s tight ass. He stilled for a moment when his groin met Cam’s ass.

“Fuck me, baby.”

John pulled out until only the head was in then snapped his hips forward. Cam let out a shout as John set a steady rhythm. Cam bent his elbows and leaned forward so John could go even deeper. John obliged by increasing his pace, thankful for the water pouring down upon them. When his husband’s heavy breaths changed to panting, John altered his angle and aimed for Cam’s heretofore untouched prostate. Fine tremors started pulsing through Cam’s body and John could tell he was close. The muscles in Cam’s ass tightened and John thrust in once more before they came together, Cam’s release shooting forth to decorate the shower wall.

John slumped forward, warm water cascading down his back as he rested against Cam while he remembered how to breathe. His breathing steady, John slid from his husband’s body and staggered backward to drop onto a convenient seat Atlantis had extruded from the wall. A wave of exhaustion washed over him and he tilted his head back as he closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam didn’t move when John straightened and pulled out. He waited until his knees felt as though they would hold him before rising. Turning, he saw John seated on a shower seat, head back, eyes closed. Concerned, he crossed the space, knelt in front of him and placed a calloused hand on John’s knee. “John?”

“’M alright, sweetheart,” John said as he opened his gold-flecked hazel eyes.

“Good. I was afraid I broke you.”

John’s gaze grew distant for a moment. “Unless we hurry, we’re gonna be late.”

“Then we’ll be late. I plan to enjoy every minute we’re together.”

Cam straightened from his crouch and ran his tongue around the perimeter of John’s mouth until his lips parted in invitation. He adjusted his angle then, using only tongue and lips, kissed him thoroughly until John was whining for more. Cam pulled back and a whimper escaped as John mourned the loss of contact. Smiling, Cam tugged his husband upright, grabbed a pouf, and gave him the most sensual bath. He took his time, caressing and massaging each body part until John was a trembling mess, his cock rock hard and jutting away from his body. “Do I get you that hard, baby?”

John nodded, too far gone on the sensations for words.

“Do you want me to take care of it?”

John moaned and nodded again.

Cam wrapped his arms around John and held him close. On the cusp of ecstasy, John shivered in his arms. Cam ran his tongue along John’s neck to his ear then worked his way along the delicate shell to the slightly pointed tip, John’s tremors increasing with each stroke. He bit the tip of John’s ear and his mate bucked in his arms as his orgasm roared over him, come spurting out to splatter against the walls. Cam held him through the aftershocks and cleaned him up before depositing him on the wall seat. He finished his shower, dried them off then steered John into the bedroom to sit on the edge of his bed. Looking at his half-lidded eyes, Cam decided the party could wait. He prodded John onto the bed and onto his side then curled up behind him for a nap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack O’Neill considered himself a patient man, but even his patience had limits. Being seated at a table with only Sam and McKay should count as torture under the Geneva Convention, although listening to the verbal bitch-slaps was kind of amusing.

Movement at the entrance caught his eye. John and Cameron had finally shown, and they were only an hour late.

“It’s about time the two of you got here. What were you doing?” Jack took in their appearances and had a pretty good idea, especially when both men blushed.

“We were …” Whatever Cameron was going to say was cut off.

“Ewww, no! We don’t want to know if it’s anything like what you were doing earlier,” McKay exclaimed.

Jack turned and stared at McKay. From the way the Canadian was squirming, the others were focused on him too. “And how would you know what they were doing earlier?”

McKay flushed bright red. “Well, I, um … I …”

Sam raised her hand and waved with a mischievous smirk. “Wait, let me guess. You felt you needed John’s input on something, so you overrode the lock on his quarters and sailed in without bothering to use the chime first. Once inside, you found them together, right Rodney?”

McKay grew even redder as Sam hit the nail on the head.

“For your information, we were sleeping,” Cam said, then added, “this time.”

Rodney fled after giving the entire table the stink eye.

Someone else had also noticed the pair’s entrance as the music dropped to background noise. Miko Kusanagi stepped onto the platform where Dusty Mehra had her sound equipment set up. The Marine had outed herself when she jumped up during the Second Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Celebration and shoved Corporal Davis away from the equipment and fixed a nasty feedback loop. She stayed the rest of the evening and afterwards was appointed the city’s official DJ.

“Welcome friends!” Miko called out. “Tonight, we have a wedding to celebrate. As many of you know, the US Military finally repealed the last of its marriage restrictions just before Christmas. What most of you do not know is that Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1 was the first to take advantage of the situation and married his partner of two and a half years, our very own Colonel John Sheppard.”

Miko waited for the cheers and applause to die down before continuing. “Since we could not be there, the Colonels have graciously consented for the video of the event, captured by Master Chief Harriman, to be played tonight.”

The room quieted as the lights came down. Walter had edited the video and made it a beautiful keepsake of their wedding day. It started with the assembled guests and Father Vincent then faded to Cam’s second proposal, made after John blew up at him before seguing to the rest of the ceremony. Having attended it, Jack split his attention between the crowd and the two Colonels. The pair had scooted their chairs together so they could hold hands while watching the video. Scanning the crowd, Jack noticed a lot of sniffling women, as well as several men, amongst the population. The video ended with the newly married couple exiting the room.

The lights rose and Miko resumed her spot on the stage. “And to start off this, their official Lantean wedding reception, Colonel Cameron Mitchell-Sheppard and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard-Mitchell will take the floor for the First Dance.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Miko stood to announce the First Dance, John glanced over at Cam. His husband had on his meet the friendly natives face, but John could tell it was hiding a mild case of nerves. He scanned the room and spotted Chuck holding court in one corner, his tablet open and a group of people standing around to place bets. Unofficially, he knew there were several on tonight. Some involved him and Cam, such as what song they would dance to and whether they would kiss at the end and for how long, while others were more general with wagers being placed on whether there would be a fight and how many persons would be too drunk to navigate the corridors and wind up sleeping in the hall.

Standing, he drew Cam to his feet and they stepped onto the dance floor. John gave Mehra a slight nod and she started the music. She was in the know and had also placed a wager on the song through Anne Teldy. Over lunch, Anne had casually mentioned that the tango had the longest odds and that Chuck had been steering people away from picking it, although she had witnessed Radek placing a wager on it that had made Chuck grimace. The look he’d given her had been even more pained, but he’d taken the wager.

The music started with the opening strains to “Almost Paradise” then segued to “And I miss you” by Sade before changing to the Tango. As the opening strains floated through the speakers, John took Cam’s hand and they began the steps of the intricate dance. The first time they’d performed the dance, because he’d been leading, John had dropped a few of the moves in deference to Cam’s old injuries. This time, Cam acted as the lead since John was more physically capable of performing the intricate moves of the female’s role. Down on the floor, one leg beneath him, the other out and bent, John dropped his head back and stared into his husband’s eyes as Cam turned him. He wanted to relish the moment instead of focusing on the stunned looks on the faces of his company.

Cam spun him up and they moved into the final steps. When they came together at the end, Cam dipped John and kissed him soundly to the accompaniment of catcalls, wolf whistles, cheering, and clapping.

“Looks like your bookie is a bit besieged,” Cam whispered.

John drew Cam into a bow and shifted so he could see Chuck. The former Mountie was hidden behind a wall of bettors. John caught Ronon’s eye and made a subtle hand signal towards Chuck. The former Runner snagged two of the bigger Marines and went over to provide much needed security.

The opening strains of _Unchained Melody_ issued from the speakers and John leaned into Cam, enjoying not having to hide. Cam pulled him in closer and John wrapped his arms around Cam, determined to never let him go. Other couples joined them after a few steps and soon the floor was full of swaying couples.

Mehra shifted to club tunes after that and John and Cam decided to leave the violent gyrations to the younger crowd. They strafed the buffet on their way back to their table and arrived with full plates and sodas in the midst of a McKay tirade.

“… he should have paid out for “Almost Paradise” because it was the first song played.”

“But John and Cameron did not start dancing until the Tengo played,” Teyla countered.

Rodney waved a buffalo chicken wing. “Bah. You’re saying that because you won.”

John swallowed his bite of roast beast and pointed his fork at Rodney. “Did you bet on the song?”

Rodney’s eyes grew huge. “Um … maybe.”

John did a face palm to keep from laughing in his friend’s face. Cam had no qualms about it and let out a resounding chuckle.

“You placed a bet on the song for the First Dance at the party celebrating your best friend’s marriage without talking to said friend first?”

“Yeah, so what?”

John lowered his hand to take in Rodney’s confusion. He started to say something but Daniel beat him to it.

“McKay, the couple picks the music for the First Dance,” Daniel said. “The people that won were either lucky or had inside information.”

John picked up his drink as Rodney turned his baleful gaze on him. “You chose not to share with your best friend? Some friend you are.”

Beside him, Cam shook his head. “Doesn’t work like that, McKay. You should’ve asked. Plus, it’s the same song we danced to in Colorado.”

Rodney crossed his arms in a huff and glared at their tablemates. “I’ll bet you told them.”

“Didn’t need to,” Ronon said. He had returned to the group a few minutes ago.

“They did not tell me either,” Teyla admitted. “I saw John speaking with Radek then spotted Radek placing a bet with Chuck. I decided to place a wager as well and noticed the Tengo was one of the choices.”

John smiled at Teyla’s gaffe. “It’s Tango, not Tengo, Teyla.”

“Ah. Thank you, John.”

Rodney was not satisfied. “Fine, both of you asked, but,” he pointed at John, “you told Radek.”

“Because I needed someone to place the bet for me,” John said defensively.

“I would’ve.”

“I know, but …” John started.

“But you can’t keep a secret.” Cam finished.

“They’re right, McKay,” Jack said. “You twitch and stutter and it would only take a couple of pounds of coffee for you to spill.”

Sam leaned forward, a mischievous look in her eyes. “So which song did you pick, Rodney?”

“Almost Paradise.”

Laughter sounded and John smiled over at Cam. Being together was better than paradise. After almost losing Cam to the Sodan, and John’s meeting with Todd, they made the most of their time together.

“What? It was the song my sister selected for her First Dance.”

John leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Never change, Rodney.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam was enjoying himself immensely. Atlantis was awesome and he couldn’t wait to see more of it with John. He and John had hit the dance floor twice more and he’d seen a lot of envious stares directed his way. A yawn crept out and, checking his watch, realized it was almost midnight Atlantis time. He closed his eyes and used the Doppler sense to find John. It pointed him to a shadowed corner where he was hidden from the rest of the room but could see practically everything and, most importantly, couldn’t be snuck up on.

He reached the corner and stopped. John was wedged into the corner, head leaned back and arms crossed over his chest. His posture made it appear that he was observing the room, but Cam knew his husband well enough to know it was an act. From the angle of his shoulders, he was three-quarters asleep.

“John,” he called using both voice and mind. He didn’t use the mind speech much, but it was damned handy on occasion.

“Hmmm?”

“Time to blow this pop stand and go to bed. It’s almost midnight.”

It was funny and cute to watch John come awake. He blinked a few times then scrubbed his hands across his face and through his hair.

“Umm, midnight … Colorado or Atlantis?”

“Atlantis.”

John wobbled as he stood. “Means it’s almost two am Colorado time.”

Damn, that explained why Cam felt washed out. “How’s your wrist?”

John flexed it and winced. “Still sore, but it’ll be healed by morning. I guess being fed to a Wraith came in handy for something.”

The pair made their way to John’s quarters without encountering another soul. Cam was secretly happy because he didn’t feel like warding off laser-like stares or drunken, overenthusiastic well-wishers. At the party, he’d noticed that only a select handful of people had dared to touch John to pat him on the back or shoulder in congratulations. He, on the other hand, seemed to be wearing a target. He’d been patted and slapped on the back and shoulders so many times that he was certain there were bruises.

Cam stumbled as John jerked him into a transporter. A bright flash then the doors opened before him and John was leading him down the corridor towards the bright rectangle of John’s quarters.

“They’re yours too.”

Cam startled. He hadn’t realized he was broadcasting, but John was so sensitive that he picked up stray thought without trying unless he was shielding hard. “I know, it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

John prodded him through the door, which obligingly shut behind them with a triple click.

“There, now even Rodney can’t get through that,” John said as he wrapped his arms around Cam and drew him into a kiss. “I’m off duty for the weekend unless an emergency rears its ugly head, although Lorne said he put a moratorium on fuckedupness for the next two weeks.”

They both chuckled at the thought of Lorne, with his quiet sense of humor, issuing that proclamation.

John let out a huge yawn and Cam felt more of his husband’s weight settle on him. He guessed that John hadn’t slept very well lately and it was finally catching up to him. Reaching down, he unbuttoned John’s shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. John caught on and soon they were down to boxers and tees. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Cam tossed back the covers and chivvied John into bed then crawled in behind him. He’d just gotten comfortable, spooned up to John’s back when it dawned on him that the lights were still on. He started to move but John clamped onto his arm and tugged him back into place.

“John, I need to turn the lights off.”

“Mmm, but you don’ hafta get outta bed t’ do it,” John slurred sleepily. “Think ‘off’.”

Cam did and was surprised as the lights dimmed to nothing. He kept forgetting about the ATA gene that he shared with John and the cool things he could do with it. He felt like such an idiot but was glad John wasn’t pointing that out. He snuggled in and kissed John on the back of his neck. “Good night, John, I love you.”

“G’night Cam. Love you too.”

Soon, the only sounds filling the room were soft snores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atlantis watched as her Chosen and his Mate settled into deep slumber. She was happy that her Chosen had found his soul mate. He carried the weight of so many responsibilities that she was glad he now had someone to support him. Watching them sleep, Atlantis vowed to do everything within her power to protect these two. They had already performed feats that her Creators would not have dreamed possible and that tenacity and creativity needed to be sheltered and nurtured.

_*“Rest easy, Chosen. I shall stand guard.”*_

_~~ And Life Goes On ~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of this story and I, your pilot, would like to thank you for traveling with us. Return your tray tables to their upright position and remain in your seats until the Puddle Jumper has come to a complete stop. Please come again soon and remember to leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
